


I Need Your Words To Comfort Me

by BeMyLoueh



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, King!Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Older!Lottie, Prince/Queen!Louis, Riding, Rimming, Top!Harry, alternative universe, bottom!Louis, drunk!Harry, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyLoueh/pseuds/BeMyLoueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry to bezwzględny król, który nie kocha i nie dba o nikogo. Uważa, że nie ma nic do stracenia i ma tendencje wypędzania wszystkich, którzy dbają o cokolwiek. Spotyka księcia Louis’ego i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie chce być samotny i zgorzkniały, że nie chce nienawidzić wszystkich i wszystkiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Words To Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to pierwsze tłumaczenie, którego się podjęłam i prawdę mówiąc jestem z niego dumna ! Bardzo cieszę się, że autorka pozwoliła mi je tłumaczyć. No cóż... Enjoy ! <3

~*~

Poranne promienie słońca skradały się przez okno budząc Króla Harry’ego z jego niespokojnego snu. Zaskoczony król rozejrzał się wokół jego królewskiej sypialni, zanim jego oczy nie zatrzymały się na pustym miejscu obok niego. Z westchnieniem wstał gotowy, aby rozpocząć kolejny dzień tych samych nudnych spotkań, do których nigdy się nie przyznał, że nimi gardził, bo, jakby nie patrzeć, był królem.

Była dopiero siódma rano i czuł się bardziej samotnie niż kiedykolwiek wiedząc, że nie ma z nikogo kto zjadłby z nim śniadanie. Zaprosiłby niektórych swoich służących, żeby z nim zjedli, ale to zrujnowałoby jego posadę więc milczał.  
Powoli wstał i poszedł prosto do łazienki zbudowanej dla Króla jak on i wszedł pod prysznic, włączając zimną wodę, która uderzyła w jego ciało miękkim strumieniem budząc go całkowicie. Po skończonym prysznicu ubrał się w formalne, ale wygodne ubrania, wyglądające reprezentacyjnie i zszedł na dół do jadalni, gdzie po raz kolejny będzie musiał zjeść samotnie, z pokojówką stojącą w rogu, gotową na jego żądania.

Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia był witany przez Liam’a, który był jego prawą ręką i wraz z dwoma innymi ludźmi Króla Harry’ego podejmował decyzje dotyczące jego królestwa i tego wszystkiego wokół.

\- Dzień dobry, Wasza Wysokość - uśmiechnął się Liam, kłaniając się, aby pokazać swój szacunek wobec jego majestatu.

\- Dzień dobry, Liam. Co jest w porządku dziennym dzisiaj? - zapytał Harry siadając na czele stołu, patrząc wyczekująco na Liam’a.

\- Król Mark Tomlinson z Doncaster wysłał zaproszenie i zaprasza twój majestat, aby spędzić kilka dni w ich pałacu, w celu omówienia spraw dotyczący wojny dziejącej się między obydwoma królestwami - wyjaśnił Liam, patrząc Harry’emu prosto w oczy, ponieważ król lubił to.

Harry westchnął.

\- Co tu jest do omówienia, Liam? Nie ma znaczenia co mówi lub co robi, aby zmienić moje zdanie. Chce Doncaster w moich rękach. Nie obchodzi mnie jak wielu ludzi moja armia zabije, aby dostać to co chcę. Nic nie zmieni mojego zdania - warknął Harry, uderzając rękoma o stół zaskakując tym pokojówkę w rogu, która usiłowała się nie popłakać.

\- Może to jest dobry pomysł, aby przyjąć jego zaproszenie? - zaproponował Liam czekając aż Harry zacznie krzyczeć i rzucać wszystkim co akurat dostał w swoje ręce.

\- Powiedz Zayn’owi i Niall’owi, żeby przyszli do mojego biura po śniadaniu i upewnij się, że wszystko będzie gotowe - nakazał Harry odpędzając Liam’a, chłopak szybko wyszedł z pokoju słuchając zaleconych mu nakazań.

\- Eleanor powiedz Mary, żeby pośpieszyła się z moim śniadaniem do kurwy nędzy. TERAZ! - warknął gdy Eleanor prawie potknęła się o własne nogi starając się iść do kuchni tak szybko jak tylko mogła.

Harry Edward Styles, drugi w kolejce do tronu, miał być koronowany na króla Cheshire mając zaledwie osiemnaście lat po niespodziewanej śmierci jego rodziców i siostry, pozostawiającą go samotnie rządzącym królestwem, z którym nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego. Król i Królowa Des i Anne wraz ze starszą siostrą Harry’ego Gemmą zginęli w ich prywatnym odrzutowcu, który wiózł ich do Doncaster, aby zawrzeć pokój między dwoma królestwami, rozbił się niespodziewanie pozostawiając całkowicie przerażone królestwo, kiedy dowiedziało się o tej tragicznej wiadomości.  
Harry, będący wtedy w szkole z internatem natychmiast został przeniesiony do jego pałacu, zanim wieści mogły go dosięgnąć i gdy poznał straszną nowinę, szlochał w ramionach Mary, nie wychodząc z pokoju do czasu aż koronacja się odbyła. Harry był jedynym następcą tronu. Gdy wiadomość doszła do ludu Cheshire nie mieli oni problemu w odnoszeniu się do ich nowego króla. Pozostawało pytanie kto będzie następny w kolejce po nim.

W wieku piętnastu lat, książę Harry kochany przez wszystkich, wspierany przez rodziców i siostrę ujawnił się jako gej. W tamtej chwili seksualność nie była argumentem, żeby odrzucać młodego księcia, bo był drugi w kolejce, a księżniczka Gemma, która była pierwsza w kolejce mogła kontynuować kolejkę do tronu. Teraz nieżyjąca księżniczka Gemma, która była jedyną szansę na kontynuowanie kolejki, królestwo zaczęło się martwić jak Książę Harry stworzy dziedzica, skoro był gejem.

W dzień ukoronowania Księcia Harry’ego - wkrótce Króla - ogłosił, że w przyszłości był gotów poślubić kobietę godną stania się nową Królową w celu poczęcia jakże pożądanego dziecka. Rok po koronacji, szczęśliwy i energiczny Książę, stał się zgorzkniałym i bezwzględnym Królem, który nie miał współczucia dla słabszych. Kontynuował wojnę z Doncaster bardziej z zemsty niż z obowiązku, bo wiedział, że w tym miejscu zginęła jego rodzina i jego marzenia zostały mu odebrane.

Mijały lata. Teraz już dwudziestotrzyletni Król nie był dzieckiem. Ze średniego wzrostu, wyrósł na ponad 1,80, a jego ramiona stały się szersze i mocniejsze, jego tłuszcz dziecinny zniknął już dawno gdy zaczął ćwiczyć szermierkę, jazdę konną. Jego kiedyś dzikie kręcone brązowe loki, które kiedyś były rozwiane w każdą stronę teraz były idealnie ułożone w Quiff, więc nie wchodziły na twarz ale najbardziej istotną zmianą była ta, o której mówili ludzie. Ich król nie jest już niewinnym i szczęśliwym księciem jak kiedyś. Jego oczy nie miały już tego blasku i szczęścia, nie uśmiechał się i jego nastrój był gorszy od nastroju samego diabła. Na dodatek odrzucał każdą kobietę, która została uznana za godną poślubienia z argumentem, że nie jest wystarczająca dobra dla niego, pozostawiając go samotnego i nadal bez dziedzica, który zostałby koronowany na Króla lub Królową, po tym jak on umrze.

\- Po czasie! - rzucił na Eleanor, Perrie i Danielle, kiedy weszły przez drzwi niosąc jego śniadanie.

\- Nasze przeprosiny Wasza Wysokość - przeprosiła Perrie za nie trzy, patrząc prosto w szmaragdowe oczy Harry’ego swoimi niebieskimi.

\- Nie pozwól żeby to się powtórzyło, rozumiesz? Eleanor zostań, reszta z was może wyjść - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby patrząc jak Eleanor, najbardziej nieśmiała z trzech zajęła miejsce w kącie patrząc wszędzie, ale nie na Harry’ego.

\- Co się stało z głupkowatym Harry’m, z którym wszyscy się bawiliśmy? - zapytała Danielle, wzdychając ze smutkiem pomyślał Harry, kiedy już nie mógł jej usłyszeć.

Styles odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć, a potem na Eleanor, która z opuszczoną głową patrzyła się na podłogę i wtedy Harry zauważył, że jej dolna warga drży. Chciał wstać i pocieszyć dziewczynę, ale wziął kęs jego tosta francuskiego i spojrzał na nią ponownie, tym razem zobaczył chudą siedemnastoletnią dziewczynkę o suchych i spierzchniętych ustach, z twarzą pokrytą brudem, brązowymi długimi poplątanymi włosami, ubraną w łachmany, proszącą jedzenie, bez rodziny która by się nią zaopiekowała.

\- Ellie-El, dlaczego nie usiądziesz? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na nią, spojrzała na niego szerokimi brązowymi oczami gdy użył jej starego pseudonimu.  
Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Och, nie Wasza Wysokość, nie mogę… - starała się utrzymać jej głos bez drżenia.

\- Powiedziałem. Usiądź - syknął Harry.

\- Wasza Wysokość, dzię -

Eleanor nie mogła skończyć, gdyż pełen talerz jedzenia został wyrzucony w jej stronę i gdyby nie to, że przesunęła się na czas uderzyłby ją prosto w twarz. Spojrzała w górę, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego górującego nad nią z wściekłymi oczami i wzrokiem, który mógłby zabijać. Znając temperament Króla Eleanor wiedziała co się święci i od razu wybuchła płaczem i zaczęła niekontrolowanie błagać o litość.

~*~

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - spytał, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego ubrana była w łachmany i brudna. - Jak masz na imię? - zapytał ponownie.

\- El-Eleanor Calder- wychlipała, wycierając nos w rękaw różowej sukienki.

\- Twoja mama nie mówiła ci, że to obrzydliwe wycierać nos w rękaw? Dlaczego jesteś tak ubrana, twoje włosy są splątane, gorzej niż moje w godzinach porannych i jesteś cała brudna! - Harry natychmiast pożałował swoich słów, bo Eleanor zaczęła głośniej płakać.

\- Nie mam mamusi i tatusia. Nie mam n-nikogo i jestem głodna… - Eleanor zawyła chwytając za szczeble metalowego płotu.

\- Masz - powiedział Harry, podchodząc do niej, dając jej kanapkę i mleko bez myślenia. Dziewczynka zawahała się na chwilę, zanim wzięła obie rzeczy i zaczęła łapczywie jeść.

\- Zwolnij tygrysie, zadławisz się! - zachichotał Harry.

\- Nie jadłam nic dwa dni - powiedziała dziewczynka, uśmiechając się do niego z ustami pełnymi jedzenia i serce Harry’ego pękło natychmiast.

Rozjaśnił się gdy pomysł wpadł do jego głowy.

\- Zostań tu Ellie-El, nie idź nigdzie. Chcesz więcej jedzenia? - zapytał Harry i zachichotał gdy dziewczynka kiwnęła głową.

Kiedy Eleanor czekała na zewnątrz ogrodu, Harry pobiegł do jego mamy i Mary, kucharki, która była młodą dwudziestopięcioletnią kobietą z dwiema córkami - Danielle i Perrie - z którymi Harry lubił się bawić, razem z dziećmi pracowników ojca chłopca: Liam’em, Niall’em i Zayn’em. Harry nie był zepsutym dzieciakiem, rodzice nauczyli go, że każdy bez względu na to kim są, co mieli lub skąd przyszli są warci tyle samo.

Kilka minut później Harry wrócił do ruchliwej Eleanor, która wycierała okruchy w brudne ubranie, a kiedy spojrzała na chłopca jej wielki uśmiech natychmiast zniknął i odwrócił się w strach gdy ujrzała dwie kobiety towarzyszące Harry’emu. Zrobiła krok w tył gotowa do ucieczki, ale zamarła gdy Harry pokazał jej banana i czekoladowego batonika. Patrzyła łapczywie oblizując się i biorąc krok, aby zabrać banana i batona, obracając go drżącymi rękami, i jedząc go tak wolno jak tylko mogła.

\- Mamusiu, Mary, to jest Eleanor Calder lub Ellie-El w skrócie. Ona nie ma domu i rodziny, może zostać z nami? - zapytał niewinnie.

\- Harry kochanie, nie możemy po prostu jej wziąć. Musimy zadzwonić do opieki społecznej, aby mogli zabrać ją do domu zastępczego. - powiedziała Anne spoglądając na dziewczynkę. Jej stan był tragiczny.

\- Nie, proszę! Nie chcę tam iść! - krzyknęła Eleanor, szykując się do ucieczki.

\- Poczekaj! Mogę ją wziąć, będę dbać o nią, jakby była moja, wiem, że Pezz i Dani chciałby by mieć nową siostrę - odezwała się Mary. Było jej żal słodkiej dziewczynki, która chciała tylko właściwego domu.

\- Czy na pewno Mary? Oznacza to o wiele więcej pracy dla ciebie - Królowa Anne zapytała swoją służkę.

\- Jestem pewna. Ona jest niewinna i szuka rodziny, matki. - Mary odpowiedziała uśmiechając się do El.

\- Słyszałaś Ellie-El? Masz nową mamusię, Mary będzie twoją mamą, będziesz miała też dwie siostry, Perrie, którą nazywamy Pezz i Danielle, ale nazywamy ją Dani. ERIC, OTWÓRZ BRAMĘ, ELLIE-EL MUSI WEJŚĆ! Oh i musisz poznać Zayn’a, Liam’a i Niall’a, oni też są fajni - Harry bełkotał jak wszyscy szli do bramy głównej, którą Eric już otworzył, po zatwierdzeniu przez Królową.

\- Czy mogę bawić się z nimi? Ile mają lat, ile ty masz lat? - zapytała entuzjastycznie, po wejściu przez bramę.

\- Mam dziesięć lat, Niall, Liam i Zayn mają jedenaście, Dani ma dziewięć, a Pezz osiem - podskoczył Harry, następnie chwytając jej małą dłoń ciągnąc do środka, nietroszcząc się o to czy była brudna.

Została zabrana przez Mary, aby ją wykąpano i nakarmiono. Kiedy już była gotowa została zapoznana z Perrie i Danielle, które były wręcz zachwycone z posiadania nowej siostry, zwłaszcza Perrie, ponieważ teraz musi być wzorową starszą siostrą, więc obie dziewczynki obiecały zawsze zajmować się ich nową siostrą. Po tym jak dziewczynki się zapoznały, nadszedł czas aby poznać chłopców. Wszyscy stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi i spędzali dnie bawiąc się w ogrodzie z Księciem Harry’m, dopóki nie dostał on wysłany do szkoły z internatem w wieku trzynastu lat i odwiedzał ich tylko podczas lata. Harry był szczęśliwym dzieciakiem, ale teraz był pełen nienawiści i goryczy, a nie miłości i troski.

~*~

\- Dlaczego jesteś tak cholernie bezużyteczna Eleanor? - wypluł Harry patrząc na nią.

\- Wa-Wasza Wysokość, p-proszę - jęknęła Eleanor starając się uciec od blasku Harry’ego.

\- Masz posprzątać ten bałagan, ma tu być bez skazy kiedy wrócę na obiad - krzyknął Harry odchodząc do jego biura. Nie obchodził go szloch Eleanor, który rozchodził się echem wokół dużego pokoju.

Kiedy dotarł do biura był witany przez Zayn’a, Liam’a i Niall’a, którzy natychmiast zaczęli mówić o sytuacji w Doncaster. Według Zayn’a król Tomlinson już przyznał, że nie mógł kontynuować wojny, która nie miała sensu i był skłonny do podpisania traktatu z Harry’m, aby przynieść pokój obu królestwom. Harry jednak jest upartym królem, takiego go znali. Powiedział, że ma w dupie życzenia Tomlinsona i, że jeśli będzie chciał walczyć przeciwko nim, tak zrobi. Jego królestwo jest silniejsze niż Tomlinsona. Harry jest najpotężniejszym królem.

\- Wasza Wysokość, myślę, że należy przyjąć zaproszenie. Kto wie, może spodoba ci się to co ma na myśli - powiedział Zayn z nadzieją na przekonanie swojego króla.

\- Lub możesz prosić o cokolwiek chcesz Harr-Wasza Wysokość - zaoferował Niall, sprostowując swój błąd na czas, wiedząc, że będzie miał piekło na ziemi, mówiąc do Króla po imieniu, kiedy doskonale wiedział, że mu nie wolno.

\- Masz rację Niall, prawdopodobnie i tak w końcu ich zaatakuję - powiedział chłodno Harry, na co Zayn cicho westchnął, a Liam z dezaprobatą potrząsnął głową, kiedy Król nie widział.  
\- Powiem Królowi Tomlinsonowi, żeby wiedział. Masz kolację z nim, Królową Johanną, Księżniczką Charlotte i Księciem Louis’m - Poinformował Niall, czytając to z kawałka oficjalnego papieru.

Harry spojrzał zaskoczony.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ma więcej niż jedno dziecko. Wiedziałem tylko o Księżniczce Charlotte.

\- To dlatego, że nie miał drugiego dziecka po rozpoczęciu wojny, ty i Charlotte mieliście tylko pięć lat. Książę Louis jest młody, ma tylko siedemnaście lat. - Wyjaśnił Liam.

\- Hmmm… może jutro dostanę w końcu mojego Króla lub Królową - roześmiał się Harry, sprawiając dreszcze u pozostałych trzech mężczyzn.

\- Wasza Wysokość, muszę przypomnieć, że Księżniczka Charlotte jest zobowiązana poślubić Króla Hiszpanii w ciągu kilku miesięcy, a wiesz, że nie wolno ci poślubić innego mężczyzny. Wasza Wysokość potrzebuje dziedzica tronu - Wyszeptał nerwowo Liam.

\- Bla bla bla, w takim razie dlaczego nie mogę po prostu przelecieć prostytutki i wyprodukować jakże pożądanego dziedzica? Albo jeszcze lepiej, dlaczego nie możemy znaleźć dawcy i zatrudnić cholerną surogatkę do wykonania tego cholernego dziecka. Nie chce mieć z nim z nim nic wspólnego! - warknął Harry, patrząc groźnie na Liama.

\- Harry wiesz, że musisz mieć Królową, nie tylko spadkobiercę. I nie patrz tak na mnie, jestem świadomy tego, że nazwałem cię po imieniu i wiem, że nienawidzisz tej sytuacji, ale w tym przypadku nic nie możemy zrobić. Nienawidzę tego, że musisz poślubić kobietę, ale Królowa jest jedynym wyjściem. Tylko ona urodzi ci dziecko - wyjaśnił Zayn, starając się nie oderwać od tego co Harry przechodził wtedy kiedy przeobraził się w zimnego potwora.

\- Wszystko jedno! Niall powiedz Danielle i Perrie żeby spakowały nasze torby. Wyjeżdżamy dzisiaj w południe i chce was wszystkich trzech widzieć gotowych do tego czasu - powiedział Styles, wstając z krzesła i wychodząc z pokoju.

~*~

Harry szedł ostrożnie przez cmentarz. Czuł, że jego kończyny z każdym krokiem robią się coraz cięższe i cięższe. W końcu zatrzymał się przed czterema nagrobkami i ruszył prosto do tego ustawionego pośrodku. Położył starannie jedną z trzech czerwonych róż, na górze nagrobka na którym wygrawerowanie było ‘Gemma Anne Styles’. Następnie położył dwie kolejne różne na nagrobkach rodziców zanim z powrotem wrócił do Gemmy, uklęknął obok niego lekko dotykając twardego kamienia, który zdawał się śmiać z niego.

\- Nienawidzę tego tak bardzo, Gem. Dlaczego musiałaś odejść? Dlaczego i nasi rodzice musieli zostawić mnie samego? - jęknął próbując zlikwidować łzy piekące jego oczy.

\- Mam poślubić kobietę, zapłodnić ją w imię tego pieprzonego królestwa, ale co ze mną Gem? Co z tym czego ja chcę? Już teraz jestem nieszczęśliwy, nie chce skończyć nienawidząc własnego dziecka! Nie mogę! - krzyknął, wreszcie pozwalając łzą popłynąć po jego policzkach.

\- Powiedz mi co powiniem zrobić, Gems, ponieważ nie mogę już tego ciągnąć, to zjada mnie żywcem. Nie mogę tak żyć! - krzyknął po raz kolejny, spodziewając się odpowiedzi z jej strony, ale wiedział głęboko w środku, że już nigdy jej nie usłyszy. Nie będzie go pocieszać w nocy, z jej ramionami owiniętymi wokół niego, śpiewając mu aż zasnął.

Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na nagrobki, Harry wstał wycierając twarz z jakichkolwiek znaków, że płakał i wrócił do swojej sypialni, aby po raz kolejny utopić się we własnej goryczy i nienawiści do wszystkiego wokół niego. By znowu pogrążyć się w głębokiej depresji, kiedy był sam, gdzie wszyscy inni myśleli, że jest bezdusznym potworem, bezwzględnym Królem, który nigdy nikogo nie kochał.

~*~

Następnego dnia wszyscy czterej mężczyźni w południe wyjechali do Doncaster, spodziewając się przybyć tam około w pół do dziesiątej nocą, ponieważ Harry nie chciał nawet patrzeć na prywatne odrzutowce, które przypominały mu o śmierci niemal całej rodziny królewskiej. Wszyscy trzej chłopcy siedzieli w tym samym samochodzie, kiedy Harry jechał za nimi sam, w celu obmyślenia spraw związanych z wojną i traktatem pokojowym, na które jako Król Cheshire powinien się zgodzić.

Po wielu argumentach, drzemce, złośliwych komentarzach i groźbach dokonanych przez samego Króla, w końcu dojechali do celu, gdzie jak wywnioskował Harry, uroczystości powitalne nie były mile widziane. Spodobało mu się to ponieważ, nienawidził patrzeć jak ludzie udawali szacunek do niego, gdy w rzeczywistości go nienawidzili przez zmuszenie ich do życia w nędzy i głodzie, aby zapłacić za wojnę, której Harry nie chciał zaprzestać, gdy wyraźnie nie miał powodów. Miał powody, dla niego liczyło się tylko to, zaczynał myśleć, że może rzeczywiście jest potworem.

Wkrótce po przybyciu zostali przyjęci przez Króla, Królową i samą Księżniczkę. Król Mark przepraszał za nieobecność Księcia Louis’ego, ponieważ uczestniczył w ważnych wydarzeniach, Harry’ego nie interesowały jego wytłumaczenia. Zostali oni zaprowadzeni do pokoi gościnnych i kiedy Harry wszedł wypuścił drżący oddech i wzdrygnął się przypominając jak Księżniczka Charlotte lub Lottie, jak ona dosłownie nalegała by nazywał ją tak, gwałciła go wzrokiem podczas rozmowy.

Była prawie północ, a Harry nie mógł spać. Przerzucał się i obracał na łóżku, które nie było tak wygodnie jak jego. Starał się znaleźć odpowiednią pozycję, a gdy nie miał już siły wstał, ubierając się w szaty i kapcie, wyszedł z pokoju na bardzo potrzebny spacer po niesamowitym ogrodzie, którego dostrzegł wcześniej. Udał się na zewnątrz pałacu do ogrodu, gdzie chłodne powietrze uderzyło go, cudownie całując jego ciepłą skórę czyniąc niewielki dreszcz. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, aż ciemna kobieca postać zatrzymała się w półkroku i myśląc, że to Lottie natychmiast odwrócił się chcąc jak najszybciej uciec, gdy głos słodki jak miód, który nie należał do Księżniczki zatrzymał go.

\- Hej! Kim jesteś? - ciemna postać ruszyła w jego stronę. Na co Harry przyjął postawę obronną.

\- Pytaniem powinno być kim do cholery jesteś ty? - Harry powiedział i uśmiechnął się jak postać zatrzymała się.

Harry nie oczekiwał, żeby postać zaczęła znowu iść, ale jeszcze bardziej nie spodziewał się, że pozbawi go całkowicie tchu w piersiach, gdy ujawnił się stając pod latarnią. Białe światło otaczające go, przez co wyglądał jak anioł i Harry zauważył, że był jakby uwięziony pod jakimś zaklęciem, które uniemożliwiało mu poruszać się ani mówić. Chłopiec był przepiękny i Harry nie mógł myśleć jak sexy wyglądał z tymi kobiecymi kształtami i kasztanowymi włosami z krótką grzywką obejmującą połowę czoła.

\- Jestem Książę Louis. Teraz kim ty jesteś? - zapytał Louis bezczelnie.

\- Król Harry z Cheshire. Nie powinieneś być już w łóżku? - Harry zakwestionował Księcia, który zarumienił się na głęboką czerwień co wyglądało dość uroczo.

\- Uh, chyba. Nie mogłem spać, więc ja tylko-ja tylko poszedłem na spacer. Dobranoc - odpowiedział Książę, patrząc wszędzie, ale nie na Harry’ego, po czym od razu ruszył do zamku.

Harry nie mógł pomóc, ale przyglądał się z podziwem na wspaniały tyłek Louis’ego. Po kilku sekundach podziwiając ciemny ogród Styles postanowił wrócić do swojego pokoju i tam zasnął myśląc o młodym, pięknym Księciu.

Następnego dnia Harry był w złym humorze, gdy Liam przyszedł go obudzić, bo zawsze przychodził o nieludzkich godzinach rano, do Harry’ego, jeśli Król nie był obudzony. Nie obyło się bez obelg i nieprzyjemnych słów w odpowiedzi, jak Harry próbował się zakopać głębiej w zagraniczne kołdry, które o dziwo były bardziej komfortowe niż w nocy, kiedy wrócił z ogrodu.

\- Boże Liam! Która jest godzina? - jęknął Harry, nie chcąc żeby ktokolwiek mu przeszkadzał.

\- Jest w pół do siódmej. Proszę wstać, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć na co chłopcy i ja wpadliśmy żeby rozwiązać tą wojnę - powiedział Liam otwierając zasłony pozwalając jasnemu światłu wpaść do pokoju.

\- Powiedz im żeby przyszli i zasłoń te zasłony! - Harry syknął.

\- Będę za chwikę. - Westchnął Liam wychodząc z pokoju, aby zawołać Niall’a i Zayn’a.

Harry dostał się do łazienki, aby przygotować się i kiedy wrócił wszyscy trzej mężczyźni byli już czekając na niego. Zayn trzymał kawałek papieru, który wyglądał jak cholerny traktat. Nie dbali wcale o to, że on już podjął decyzję, co chciał w zamian za pokój i nikt nie zamierza zaprzeczyć nawet jego własny parlament, trzej mężczyźni stojący przed nim i co najważniejsze sam Król Tomlinson zwariuje przez to. Chciał pokoju, to dostanie swój pokój, ale za wysoką cenę.

\- Zayn odłóż to. Już wiem czego chcę. - Harry uśmiechnął się siadając na łóżku.

\- Czy mogę zapytać Waszą Wysokość, co to jest ? - Liam przełknął nerwowo, patrząc na Zayn’a i Niall’a, którzy mieli dokładnie ten sam wyraz twarzy, po czym odwrócił się ponownie w stronę Harry’ego.

\- Oh, to bardzo proste. Wczoraj w nocy postanowiłem, że jestem zmęczony wszystkimi zasadami i innymi bzdurami, jestem Królem co oznacza, że mogę robić co chce i nikt mi tego nie zabroni. Król Tomlinson chce pokoju, a ja chcę Księcia Louis’ego. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby to co właśnie ogłosił było niczym wielkim.

\- Wasza Wysokość, to jest niemożli- - Liam zaczął.

\- Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? - Harry warknął patrząc na Liam’a.

\- Książe Louis jest już zaręczony z Księciem Niemiec - Wypalił Niall.

\- Co? Przecież oni oboje są mężczyznami. Oni nie mogą mieć dzieci! - powiedział Zayn.

\- Nie wiem, Zee. Usłyszałem jak jedna z pokojówek mówiła o tym, on będzie brał ślub jak skończy osiemnaście lat, a to za jakieś sześć miesięcy. Jeśli on zamierza poślubić innego mężczyznę, ja nie rozumiem dlaczego Wasza Wysokość miałby go nie poślubić - wyjaśnił Niall, patrząc na Harry’ego, który natomiast uśmiechał się do niego.

\- Więc postanowione, Książę Louis będzie nową Królową Cheshire - Harry ogłosił, uśmiechając się jak nigdy dotąd.

\- Dobrze, ale po prostu zastanów się jak królestwo Cheshire zareaguje - Liam ostrzegł, podążając za Zayn’em który wyszedł aby powiadomić Króla Tomlinsona, o podjętej przez Harry’ego decyzji.

\- Mam to w dupie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, spacerując z powrotem do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic.

~*~

Tego samego dnia po śniadaniu, co było raczej niewygodnie dla Harry’ego, dlatego, że Louis był naprawdę cichy (co mogło być uważane za normalne) by uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego. Lottie po prostu bezwstydnie z nim flirtowała i szczerze mówiąc zaczynało go to cholernie wkurzać, bo musiał się ewakuować wcześniej niż planował, prosząc Króla Tomlinsona o późniejsze spotkanie żeby podyskutować o ich sytuacji.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego nie mogę zerwać zaręczyn z moim narzeczonym i związać się z tym tutaj? - zapytała Lottie.

\- Ponieważ to postanowione i jest za późno aby to zrobić, a jeśli nie zauważyłaś, on jest gejem - odpowiedział Mark, wkładając kolejny owoc do ust.

\- Wiem, że jest gejem, ale ojcze, jeśli nie zauważyłeś on jest ostatnim ze Styles’ów i oznacza to, że musi poślubić kobietę żeby stworzyć dziedzica. Powiedz mi? Czy ktoś inny będzie w stanie zajść w ciążę i nosić dziecko przez dziewięć miesięcy? Nie - parsknęła Lottie jednocześnie odpowiadając na własne pytanie.

\- Nie sądzę… - Mark wymamrotał patrząc na swojego syna, który był zajęty ignorowaniem ich.

~*~

\- Czy już wiesz, co chcesz, aby zatrzymać tę wojnę? - Król Tomlinson zapytał uśmiechając się do Harry’ego.

\- Oczywiście. Jeśli chcesz mnie zatrzymać musisz mi dać to co chcę - odpowiedział Harry, starając się nie śmiać widząc twarz Tomlinsona.

\- A co to będzie? - wyszeptał Mark gryząc nerwowo wargę.

\- To bardzo proste. Wszystko czego chce to poślubić Księcia Louis’ego, jak najszybciej, a zobaczysz moje wojska wycofujące się w około dwa tygodnie - powiedział Harry, odchylając się do tyłu i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- To niemożliwe. Przykro mi, ale nie mogę tego zrobić - odmówił Mark, wiedząc, że mimo iż to jego ostatnia szansa nie chciał aby jego ukochany siedemnastoletni syn wyszedł za mąż za nieczułego człowieka, sześć lat od niego starszego, który miał reputacje bezwzględnego. Nie mógł pozwolić Louis’emu przejść przez piekło w związku małżeńskim z mężczyzną, tylko po to by Król Harry Styles zaprzestał wojny, która toczyła się od prawie dwudziestu lat między obydwoma królestwami.

\- Dlaczego do cholery nie?! - Harry przeszywał go wzrokiem.

\- Jesteś ostatnim Styles’em. Jak zamierzasz kontynuować ród jeśli poślubisz mojego syna, który, jest tak samo mężczyzną jak ty? - Mark zapytał z nutą wątpliwości w głosie.

\- To nie dotyczy ciebie. A jeśli się o to martwisz, to dlaczego on wychodzi za Księcia Niemiec, który również jest mężczyzną? - Harry odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, uśmiechając się wiedząc, że ma Tomlinsona owiniętego wokół małego palca.

\- Oni są już zaręczeni, i nie ma niczego co my albo ty możemy zrobić - Mark przyznał się w końcu, że Louis jest zaręczony z innym mężczyzną.

\- No cóż… To nie mogę nic poradzić na wojnę. Oczekuj więcej ataków, mój Majestacie - odpowiedział szyderczo Harry.

\- Poczekaj! - zawołał Mark chwytając Harry’ego za ramię, próbując go powstrzymać.

\- Tak? - powiedział kpiąco Harry.

\- Jeśli przyjmę twoją ofertę, obiecasz mi, że będziesz go dobrze traktować. On jest bardzo słodkim, naiwnym i niewinnym chłopcem i… - Mark usiłował wyjaśnić, starając się nie płakać, bo właśnie oddawał swojego ukochanego syna potworowi.

\- Zerwiesz zaręczyny teraz, a następnie ogłosisz wspaniałe wieści o moim ślubie z twoim synem, tak szybko jak to możliwe. Będziemy mieli swoją małą ceremonię tutaj i tradycyjną u mnie, gdzie zostanie ogłoszony nową ‘Królową Cheshire’. Moi ludzie, Louis i ja wyjedziemy jutro rano - przerwał Harry starszemu Królowi, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, pozostawiając prawie płaczącego Króla, siedzącego i nienawidzącego samego siebie za to, że się zgodził.

Powoli wstał i poprosił jednego ze strażników, aby zawołał Królową Jay, Charlotte i Louis’ego. Czekając na przybycie rodziny postanowił skontaktować się z Królem Niemiec i poinformować go, że jego syn nie poślubi Księcia Niemiec, dlatego że nigdy nie zgodził się na zaręczyny i po kłótni z Królem podjęto decyzję o zerwaniu zaślubin. Teraz jedynym jego zmartwieniem była reakcja rodziny, a zwłaszcza Louis’ego o jego nowych zaręczynach.

Kilka minut później wszyscy z rodziny królewskiej weszli na salę siadając na trzech krzesłach przed biurkiem Mark’a patrząc na niego wyczekująco, zwłaszcza Louis. Mark przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Jay następnie na Charlotte po czym jego oczy usadowiły się na jego ukochanym synu. On właściwie skazał swego jedynego syna aby wiódł nieszczęśliwe życie z kimś kto nawet nie kochał siebie, a bardziej nie kochał innych.Szczęśliwy, piękny, naiwny i niewinny Louis musi spędzić resztę życia w związku małżeńskim z mężczyzną.

\- Po co to spotkanie, kochanie? - zapytała Jay wyczekująco.

\- Powiedział, że przerwie wojnę w zamian za coś - wyjaśnił Mark.

\- Co to jest? - spytała Charlotte, nalegając aby kontynuował.

\- On poprosił o rękę Louis’ego. On po prostu chce poślubić Louis’ego, Jay. - wypalił Mark patrząc na zaskoczoną minę Louis’ego i przerażoną Jay.

\- Absolutnie nie! - wykrzyknęła Jay, uderzając rękami czym zaskoczyła wszystkich obecnych w pokoju.

\- To już zdecydowane Jay - stwierdził Mark, patrząc na nią, a następnie na Louis’ego, który patrzył na matkę, a następnie na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie pozwolę, aby mój syn wziął ślub z mężczyzną, który jest sześć lat od niego starszy, a tylko Bóg wie co on ma zamiar robić z Louis’m! - stwierdziła Jay.

\- To wszystko co chce w zamian za pokój, wszystko czego pragnie, to poślubić Louis’ego - wyjaśnił Mark, starając się ją uspokoić.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! Dlaczego mój syn zapłaci za skutki wojny, którą ty zacząłeś, to twoja wina, nie jego! - krzyczała Jay.

\- Będziemy mieli małą ceremonię tutaj, a jutro rano Louis opuszcza nas z nim i jego ludźmi i jedzie do Cheshire, gdzie odbędzie się prawdziwy ślub, następnie szybko zostanie koronowany - wyjaśnił Mark tonem, który wyraźnie mówił, że nie chce słyszeć sprzeciwu.

\- Co z mo-moimi zaręczynami, czy… - Louis zapytał, starając się dowiedzieć co się właściwie dzieje.

\- Zerwałem je! Louis muszę z tobą porozmawiać w cztery oczy - powiedział Mark, wyganiając dwie kobiety.

\- Co o tym myślisz, Louis? - zapytał Mark po tym jak jego żona i córka wyszły. Nawet jeśli on podjął decyzję, nadal chciał wiedzieć co dzieje się w głowie jego syna.

\- J-Ja nie chce poślubić obcego ojcze, ale jeśli to przyniesie pokój to zaakceptuje swój los. Czy wy wszyscy jedziecie ze mną do Cheshire na ślub? - spytał Louis z nadzieją w głosie. Nie chciał ostatni raz widzieć rodziny.

\- Nie, on dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że tylko ty wracasz z nim do Cheshire. Louis, proszę… cokolwiek zrobisz, nie rozgniewaj go. Nie chce żeby skrzywdził mojego syna - powiedział Mark, zrywając się z miejsca i ciągnąc Louis’ego do uścisku.

\- Obiecuję, ojcze - wyszeptał Louis, bojąc się co król zrobi z nim jeśli go rozzłości.

\- Powinieneś już iść się przygotować. Spakuj się… - westchnął Mark, dając mu mały pocałunek w czoło.

\- Tak, ojcze - Louis skinął głową, po czym wyruszył do swojego pokoju.

Ceremonia miała odbyć się bardzo szybko. Harry świecił wewnętrznie szczęściem, którego oczywiście nie pozwolił nikomu zobaczyć, wiedział o nim tylko on sam. Nie obchodziło go nawet co ludność i parlament powie o jego małżeństwie z Louis’m Tomlinsonem II. Był zmęczony staraniem się przypodobać wszystkim Chciał być szczęśliwy chociaż jeden raz w ciągu tych pięciu lat, teraz szczerze nie obchodziło go co inni o tym pomyślą. Mimo wszystko był Królem.

Louis wariował, był kłębkiem nerwów a płacz jego matki wcale mu nie pomagał, mówiła mu, żeby nie był naiwny i odrzucił zaręczyny, kiedy powiedział, że jako władcy tego królestwa to jego obowiązek aby je chronić i mu pomagać. Lottie nie pomagała mu wcale, była ciągle drażniła go faktem, że nie straci dziewictwa tej nocy, ale w dzień kiedy zostanie koronowany. Będzie musiał zrobić to z Królem Harry’m, na co młodszy chłopak zalewał się rumieńcem.

Uroczystość była zbyt szybka jak na gust Louis’ego, ale co mógł zrobić jeśli jego nowy “mąż” tak chciał. Po uroczystości na której go nie pocałował ani nie rozmawiał z nikim na temat nowego pierścienia osadzonego na jego palcu, Louis poszedł do łóżka, wiedząc, że to będzie ostatnia noc w tym miejscu. Zaczynał zasypiać, gdy drzwi do jego pokoju się uchyliły, a następnie zostały zamknięte. Louis myślał, że to prawdopodobnie jego matka, nie zwracał na nią uwagi, aż poczuł, że ktoś zajął miejsce obok niego na łóżku i dotykał jego biodra i uda.

Zamarł, nie wiedząc co zrobić i kto to może być. Czy to strażnik czy urzędnik go po królewsku wkręca. Zbierając się na odwagę niewinnie Louis odwrócił się na plecy i westchnął kiedy był twarzą w twarz ze swoim nowym mężem który uśmiechnął się i patrzył na niego głodnymi oczami, wciąż dotykając jego biodra i uda. Louis pozwolił sobie na mały jęk, który nie został zauważony przez Harry’ego, gdy jego ręka zaczęła pocierać go przez spodnie od piżamy.

\- T-ty nie możesz t-tu być - szepnął cofając się od Harry’ego, który wydał z siebie ryk i owinął ramię wokół małej talii Louis’ego, przyciągając go do jego nagiej piersi.

\- A to dlaczego? - zapytał Harry wsuwając rękę pod piżamę mniejszego, owijając ją wokół jego wiotkiego penisa, masując powoli.

\- Po-ponieważ, nie-nie możesz. Musimy czekać do-do jutra - Louis sapnął patrząc na Harry’ego szerokimi, niebieskimi oczami i Harry pomyślał, że to najbardziej urocza twarz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Shhh… Tatuś nie musi wiedzieć - powiedział Harry, przechwytując usta Louis’ego jego własnymi, na co niebieskooki chłopak jęknął, bo nigdy wcześniej nie całował się z nikim, za wyjątkiem małych całusów z tajnymi chłopakami w czasach młodości.

Harry pogłębił pocałunek podczas dalszego pocierania Louis’ego, jak książę próbował uciszyć swoje jęki oraz zmniejszyć potrzebę pieprzenia ręki Harry’ego, jednak bez efektu, bo dłoń Króla działała cuda na jego w pełni wyprostowanym penisie. Harry przerwał pocałunek i uśmiechnął się słysząc jęk protestu ze strony Louis’ego, a następnie zdjął z niego piżamę, patrząc na niego, podczas gdy Louis oparł się pokusie okrycia się przed głodnym wzrokiem jego małżonka.

Harry oblizał jego pulchne wargi, podczas gdy oczy wędrowały po ciele Louis’ego. Książę głośno jęknął kiedy Harry pochylił się w dół biorąc go w usta, przesuwając swój język po czubku i wokół niego, dając Louis’emu czystą ekstazę, bo nikt inny nie robił mu czegoś takiego. Sięgnął w dół i wplątał palce w loki swojego męża, gdy ten zaczął kiwać głową w górę i dół, wysyłając falę przyjemności do jego kręgosłupa.

\- Ni-nie, czekaj, o Boże! - Louis jęknął gdy Harry się zatrzymał. Oni nie mogli tego zrobić teraz, a on nie był gotowy, nie chciał robić tego teraz, a w tym samym momencie nie chciał zatrzymywać Harry’ego.

Harry kontynuował i nie zauważył cichego pukania do drzwi Louis’ego, aż Louis zbierając wszystkie siły, których miał niewiele w porównaniu do Harry’ego, złapał go za ramiona i pchnął go z łóżka, przez co wylądował podłodze z małym ‘oomph’ i następnie z ‘ow’, gdy Louis szybko nakrył się kołdrą, ukrywając przy tym jego szalejącą erekcje, zanim drzwi się otworzyły i weszła jego matka, uśmiechając się smutno do niego, włączając światło.

\- Ma-mamo, co ty tu ro-robisz? - zapytał Louis starając się nie patrzeć na bok, gdzie na podłodze leżał Harry, cicho dziękując Bogom, że jego mama nie będzie w stanie go zobaczyć, chyba, że przeszłaby na drugą stronę i mając nadzieję, że Król tam zostanie i będzie cicho.

\- Skoro jutro wyjeżdżasz bardzo wcześnie, pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy spędzić kilka godzić razem teraz, ponieważ nie wiadomo, kiedy zobaczymy się ponownie. Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś biegał - Jay, przyznała, starając się nie płakać, po czym szybko zamieniła to w niepokój.

\- Dobrze, nie martw się mamo, wiem, nic mi nie będzie - zapewnił ją, nie chcąc mówić nic więcej skoro Harry nadal był pod łóżkiem.

\- Obiecaj mi, że w momencie gdy on coś zrobi lub powie, czego ty nie chciałeś, wrócisz tutaj, dobrze? - Jay powiedziała przytulając syna, pocierając jego plecy.

\- Mamo wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić… - Louis odpowiedział, bo wiedział, że słowo ‘Tak’ zostało wypowiedziane i zostanie koronowany na Króla Cheshire wraz ze swoim mężem. Nie ma odwrotu, królestwa zostały powiązane, ale oni nadal nie mogli robić nic razem dopóki Louis nie zostanie koronowany.

\- Wiem skarbie i jeszcze jedno… kiedy wy, wiesz. - Jay mruknęła, rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Rozumiem mamo - Louis powiedział rumieniąc się na głęboką czerwień, modląc się, żeby jego matka zmieniła temat, patrząc w kierunku Harry’ego, wiedząc, że on tam był było jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwe nuż normalnie.

\- Upewnij się, że on używa zabezpieczenia, a jeśli nie użyje nie zgadzaj się na seks z nim - Jay rzuciła patrząc na syna. Nie mogła powiedzieć, dlaczego było to takie ważne, ale to było dla jego dobra. Jeśli to stałoby się na ich nocy poślubnej, bez ochrony byłoby za późno żeby zabrać go.

\- Mamo!!! - Louis jęknął całkowicie upokorzony, a jeśli to nie wystarczyło, to to co stało się później spowodowało, że Louis chciał wykopać sobie dziurę w ziemi i ukryć się na zawsze.

\- Myślę, że to czy będziemy używać ochrony czy nie zależy od nas, a to nie twój interes Jay - Harry powiedział wstając ze swojego miejsca. Jay zaczęła krzyczeć , a Louis ukrył twarz w dłoniach, jego erekcja poszła w zapomnienie.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który stał obok niego wpatrując się w Jay. Ubrany był tylko w bokserki, wtedy poczuł, że rumieni się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, gdy jego mama spojrzała między nich, biorąc ich wypieki na twarzy, splątane włosy Harry’ego, sposób w jaki Louis starał się ukryć to, że od pasa w dół jest nagi. Jay spojrzała na niego z rozczarowaniem malującym się na jej twarzy i wściekle spojrzała na Harry’ego, jak ona stała w piżamie.

\- Louis William’ie Tomlinson, proszę mi wyjaśnić, co ten człowiek tutaj robi! - Jay krzyknęła - Wiesz, że nie powinno go tutaj być!

\- On-uhh-my-my - Louis jęknął próbując coś wymyślić, ponieważ nie mógł jej powiedzieć co wcześniej robili.

\- Jak widać byliśmy bardzo zajęci, ale niegrzecznie nam przerwałaś - Harry spojrzał na nią, nie dbając o brak szacunku.

Jay spojrzała na niego.

\- Widzę, że twoja matka nie nauczyła cię szacunku, młody mężczyzno. Ona nigdy nie nauczyła cię dobrego traktowania kobiety? Ona musi przewracać się w grobie widzą-

\- Wystarczy matko ! - krzyknął Louis, widząc smutną, a następnie morderczą twarz Harry’ego.

Jay dyszała.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie, mody człowieku!

\- Więc nie mów tak do mojego męża i nie wyrażaj się tak o jego matce - powiedział Louis.

\- Louis ja- - nalegała Jay.

\- Najlepiej jak wyjdziesz, mamo - Louis szepną, wstając z kocem owiniętym wokół bioder, otwierając drzwi.

\- On wychodzi ze mną, on nie powinien tutaj być - Jay stwierdziła, czekając na Harry’ego, aby wyszedł z pokoju jako pierwszy.

\- Ja nigdzie nie idę - Harry siadając na łóżku jakby miał zamiar tutaj spać.

\- To jest nie do przyjęcia - Jay powiedziała wychodząc z pokoju. Louis zamknął za nią drzwi, a następnie odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na greckiego boga, leżącego na jego łóżku.

\- Więc gdzie skończyliśmy, Królowo? - Harry uśmiechnął się, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie.

\- Nie jestem twoją Królową i musisz stąd wyjść.  
\- Nigdzie stąd nie wychodzę… księżniczko. Śpię tutaj, więc zrób mi przysługę i chodź tutaj, potrzebuję mniejszej łyżeczki. - Harry powiedział, kładąc się bardziej komfortowo, wyłączając przy tym światło, więc pozostawił Louis’ego stojącego przy drzwiach w kompletnej ciemności.

Louis wewnętrznie jęknął, po czym ruszył w stronę łóżka wdzięczny, że było duże. Miał możliwość leżenia daleko od Harry’ego zwinięty w swoim kokonie z koca na tyle wygodnie. Niestety szybko to się skończyło, gdy masywna ręka Harry’ego pociągnęła go do siebie, ręce owinęły go wokół talii jak ukrył twarz w zagięciu jego szyi, Louis pisnął cicho. Był zbyt zmęczony, by narzekać i wkrótce zasnął w ramionach męża.

Następny dzień był wypełniony uściskami, łzami i pożegnaniami z rodziną oraz mieszkańcami Doncaster, którzy byli zdruzgotani gdy dowiedzieli się, że wyjeżdża, a jeszcze bardziej gdy dowiedzieli się, że poślubił Króla Harry’ego w zamian za pokój. Kiedy Louis obudził się tego ranka Harry’ego już nie było, najwyraźniej wydawał rozkazy swoim sługom, którzy nie popierali jego małżeństwa, ale dlatego, że Harry był Królem oni wszyscy musieli to zatwierdzić.

\- Pamiętaj aby się zabezpieczać - Jay przypomniała, przytulając Louis’ego tak żeby Lottie nie usłyszała.

\- Mamo, dlaczego wciąż na to nalegasz? - Louis jęknął rumieniąc się.

\- Bracie, nie musisz jej słuchać i używać tego. Lepiej jest bez. - Wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się gdy zobaczyła twarz Louis’ego.

\- Lottie! Ja-Ja nie jestem jeszcze gotowy! - Louis zarumienił się.

\- Nie dzieliliście łóżka wczoraj? Mama była wściekła, co wy robiliście? Robiłeś mu loda? - Lottie poruszyła znacząco brwiami.

\- Nie, nie robił! - Louis wrzasnął rumieniąc się bardziej, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że praktycznie powiedział Lottie, że Harry to zrobił.

\- O mój Boże, on to zrobił! Lou, musisz się nauczyć trzymać gębę na kłódkę. Będę tęsknić i kocham cię bardzo - Lottie powiedziała rzucając się na młodszego braciszka.

\- Ja za tobą też, jeśli chcesz możesz nas odwiedzić ze swoim narzeczonym - powiedział Louis, mając nadzieję, że będzie taka możliwość.  
\- Zobaczę co mogę zrobić, kochanie - Lottie uśmiechnęła się, i potrząsnęła jego włosami, po czym stanęła obok ich matki.

Louis zobaczył trzech chłopców towarzyszących Harry’emu wychodzących wraz ze swoimi bagażami. Gdy tylko złapał on kontakt wzrokowy z jednym, imieniem Liam, przybrał on smutną minę. Widział jak wkurzony Harry wychodzi z pałacu obserwowany przez Króla Tomlinsona, na którego twarzy był wyryty smutek. Louis przytulił swojego ojca na pożegnanie, który powiedział mu by był dobrym mężem i nie denerwował go. Louis opuścił dom, będąc kompletnie zdezorientowanym zaistniałą prośbą.

Niedługo potem chłopak tkwił już w samochodzie sam z Harrym odkąd ten rozkazał chłopakom, że mają jechać innym autem, co sprawiło, że Louis stał się bardzo nerwowy. Całą drogę spędził usiłując nie zwariować póki myśl o ostatecznym byciu sam na sam z nim i potem o ślubie i ostatecznym zaakceptowaniu swojego tytułu jako męża Króla Harry’ego i nowego władcy Cheshire [T/N to zdanie jest trochę dziwnie zbudowane, ale chyba da się zrozumieć sens]. Myślenie o ostatniej nocy kiedy to Harry zakradł się do jego sypialni, wywoływało dreszcze bezpośrednio do jego kutasa o zdecydowało, że jeśli nie będzie chciał nic z nim robić, to nie zrobi, bo przecież Harry nie może go zmusić.

\- Jak tylko dojedziemy dwie pokojówki zaprowadzą cię do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie przygotujesz się do ślubu i takie tam - rzekł Harry nawet nie unosząc wzroku znad książki.

\- O-okej - wyjąkał Louis.

Louis nawet nie zauważył kiedy zasnął, ponieważ następna rzecz jaka się zdarzyła to to, że został obudzony przez przenikliwe spojrzenie króla, który pragnął zabrać go z tego pieprzonego samochodu i dlatego nie miał czasu na ociąganie się Liama, Nialla, Zayna i trzech młodych dziewcząt, z których blondynka wyglądała na wkurzoną, kręconowłosa szatynka na smutną, a brunetka tak jakby chciała płakać i wolała być wszędzie indziej byle nie tu.

\- Wy trzy! Zabierzcie go do pokoju gościnnego i przygotujcie. Teraz! Chcę by ceremonia odbyła się dziś, nie w przyszłym tygodniu! - wrzasnął Harry.

\- Nie musisz być nieuprzejmy - wymamrotał Louis na tyle cicho, że tylko Harry był w stanie go usłyszeć. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, okazało się że był wyższy o głowę.

\- Nie prosiłem cię o twoją pieprzoną opinię - warknął Harry, chwytając Louis’ego i popychając go w kierunku dziewczyn z wystarczającą siłą by przesuwając się staranował Perrie, która upadła na ziemię.

\- J-ja prz-przepraszam - powiedziała Perrie podnosząc się z podłogi z pomocą Louis’ego i Nialla, którzy posyłali spojrzenia pełne dezaprobaty w kierunku Harry’ego.

\- Jest w porządku. To nie twoja wina. Powinniśmy już iść - oznajmił Louis wskazując dziewczynom by ruszyły przodem i zdążył jeszcze posłać smutne spojrzenie swojemu mężowi za popchnięcie go bez jakiegokolwiek powodu.

\- Rób tak dalej, a niedługo on będzie zmęczony tobą, dupku, jak każdy inny - Zayn rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie zanim odszedł.

\- Co on, kurwa, może wiedzieć? - zapytał Harry, udając niewiedzę.

\- Dobrze wiesz co. Spójrz na El. Kiedyś byliście jak rodzeństwo, a teraz ona się ciebie boi, Harry. Przerażasz ją tak bardzo, że gdy tylko się odwrócisz wygląda jakby miała zemdleć. Daj Księciu Louis’emu kilka tygodni na przyzwyczajenie się do takiego twojego zachowania i jestem pewien, że skończy albo cholernie bojąc się ciebie, albo nienawidząc - oznajmił Liam, odchodząc wraz z resztą i bagażami Harry’ego i Louis’ego.

\- Oh, więc teraz każdy nienawidzi króla i to jest takie zajebiste - mruknął Harry sarkastycznie, nie pozwalając tym słowom dostać się do niego, bo, prawdę mówiąc, to bolało.

\- My cię nie nienawidzimy, Wasza Wysokość, my tylko chcemy starego Harry’ego z powrotem - wymamrotał Niall ze łzami w oczach patrząc na Króla.

~*~

\- Zawsze był taki nieuprzejmy? - Louis zapytał dziewcząt, które chodziły wzdłuż jego garderoby szukając garnituru kupionego specjalnie z okazji ślubu i koronacji.

\- Nie. Był dobrym człowiekiem, dopóki nie koronowano go gdy miał osiemnaście lat - powiedziała Perrie, odbierając przypinki od Danielle, która szepnęła jej “zamknij się”.

\- Wiem, że wstąpił na tron po tym jak jego rodzice i siostra umarli, ale, poza tym, co złego jest w byciu królem? - zapytał Louis.

Perrie westchnęła.

\- On nigdy nie chciał być królem, on…

\- Wasza Wysokość, myślę, że powinieneś zapytać go o to sam. My nie jesteśmy odpowiednimi osobami do odpowiadania na takie pytania - przerwała jej Danielle.

\- Musimy się spieszyć - powiedziała Perrie.

\- Jak macie na imię? - zapytał Louis uśmiechając się do trzech dziewczyn.

\- Ja jestem Perrie. To Danielle, a ta nieśmiała tam to Eleanor. Nie mówi za wiele - wyjaśniła Perrie wskazując na każdą z nich.

Niedługo potem Louis był gotowy i jego zdenerwowanie tylko wzrosło. Myślał, że jest głupi odkąd wszystkim co powinien zrobić było stanięcie naprzeciwko Harry’ego przed ołtarzem, powiedzenie “Tak” i czekanie aż arcybiskup włoży mu koronę, tuż po wypowiedzeniu przysięgi. To było głupie. Wciąż bał się zawieść i nie pomagał mu fakt, że Harry chce koronować go na Królową i nikogo więcej. Z każdą myślą nienawidził świadomości, że król chce go sfeminizować, i jeszcze jego królestwo. Królestwo, które mogło się sprzeciwić, ale nie robiło nic, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że nie zmieni zdania Stylesa.

\- Czas iść, Wasza Wysokość - ogłosiła Danielle stojąc w drzwiach, gdzie czekała wraz z Liamem.

Ceremonia odbyła się w pałacowej sali balowej, gdzie Harry dopiero co włożył koronę i czekał na niego w towarzystwie Liama, Zayna, Nialla, członków parlamentu, Perrie, Eleanor, Danielle, mnóstwa ludzi, których Louis nigdy nie widział i arcybiskupa, który uśmiechał się do niego ciepło, a zarazem smutno. Louis chciał jedynie, aby przestali oni patrzeć na niego przepraszająco za to, że musi poślubić ich króla i bez namysłu uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojego niedawno poślubionego męża, który natychmiast uniósł trochę kąciki ust, a jego zielone oczy nie były tak zimne jak wcześniej.

\- Zebraliśmy się tu dziś, by świętować porozumienie pomiędzy Królem Cheshire Harrym Edwardem Stylesem i Księciem Doncaster Louis’m Williamem Tomlinsonem II - rozpoczął arcybiskup, w chwili gdy Louis wszedł na ostatni stopień ołtarza i Harry chwycił go za rękę. - Na wniosek naszego wspaniałego króla zostałem poproszony o pominięcie tego co zbędne i przejście od razu do rzeczy - rzekł, spoglądając na Harry’ego, który ponaglał go wzrokiem.

\- Wasza Wysokość, czy bierzesz Księcia Louis’ego Williama Tomlinsona II za legalnie poślubionego małżonka i Królową by kochać, chronić i sprawiedliwie rządzić tym królestwem póki oboje żyjecie?

\- Tak, biorę - rzekł Harry, usiłując ukryć śmiech.

\- Książę Louis, czy bierzesz Króla Harry’ego Edwarda Stylesa za legalnie poślubionego małżonka i króla by kochać, chronić i sprawiedliwie rządzić tym królestwem póki oboje żyjecie?

Cisza. Szepty. Louis nie mógł się poruszyć ani wypowiedzieć czegokolwiek, zastanawiając się, co do chuja robi w tym nieznanym mu królestwie, będąc koronowanym na ich “Królową” przez powiedzenie “Tak” mężczyźnie o którym nic nie wiedział, mając zaledwie siedemnaście lat. Nie był jeszcze gotowy do małżeństwa, ale właśnie tu stał. Wiedział, że Harry jest ostatnim władcą i desperacko potrzebował wyprodukować sobie potomka by przedłużyć ród. Potrzebował następcy, więc jak, do kurwy nędzy, miał zamiar to zrobić? Stosownie do zasad Cheshire Królowa musi dostarczyć dziecko na następcę tronu i Louis starał się pojąć jak można tego dokonać skoro on jest facetem. To niemożliwe.

Jęknął, wyrywając się z zamyślenia, gdy Harry zacisnął uścisk i odwrócił się by spojrzeć na niego. Gdy to zrobił dostrzegł, że dolna warga starszego lekko drży i nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że tak długo każe czekać na swoją odpowiedź. Spojrzenie na arcybiskupa. Ściśnięcie mocniej dłoni w uścisku Harry’ego, gdy rysował kciukiem delikatne kółka na niej. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział swoją odpowiedź ze świadomością, że nie ma już odwrotu. Już na zawsze będzie związany z Harrym, ale być może polubi swoje nowe życie jako jego małżonek.

\- Tak, biorę - powiedział i uśmiechnął się słodko, czując jak Harry oddycha z ulgą.

\- Louis Williamie Styles, czy przyjmujesz koronę Cheshire jako nasza Królowa i przysięgasz sprawiedliwie rządzić i przewodzić naszym królestwem wraz z Waszą Wysokością Królem Harrym Edwardem Stylesem?

\- Przysięgam prowadzić i chronić Cheshire jako… nowa Królowa - odpowiedział Louis, czerwieniąc się mocno, kiedy musiał nazwać się królową.

Arcybiskup odwrócił się aby podnieść, jak Louis zgadywał, koronę i tak szybko jak się odwrócił, Louis wypuścił drżący oddech, gdyż rzeczywiście była to korona, a nie diadem jak oczekiwał. To była złota korona podobna do tej Harry’ego z różnymi kamieniami osadzonymi wokół niej i w momencie gdy arcybiskup umieścił ją na jego głowie mógł przysiąc, że widział Harry’ego uśmiechającego się czule do niego. Następnie udał się z powrotem do swojego miejsca i zmówił kilka modlitw przed ogłoszeniem Louis’ego Williama Tomlinsona II jako nową Królową Cheshire i pobłogosławił ich małżeństwo, jednak unikając błogosławienia przyszłych książąt i księżniczek doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że ich nie będzie.

\- Na mocy nadanych mi przez kościół i Królestwo Cheshire ogłaszam was mężem i mężem. Możecie się teraz pocałować - oświadczył arcybiskup.

Wkrótce Harry i Louis spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Harry zaczął powoli pochylać się w stronę Louis’ego, który robił to samo we własnym tempie i gdy ich usta dotknęły się wysyłając wstrząsy elektryczności do kręgosłupa Louis’ego oraz kiedy Harry pogłaskał go delikatnie po policzku. Każdy gość wiwatował głośno, ponieważ to był pierwszy raz od pięciu lat gdy ich król autentycznie się uśmiechał. Oczywiście nadal martwili się o dziedzica, ale teraz ich król był znowu szczęśliwy i tylko to się liczyło.

Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie Harry miał trudną do odszyfrowania minę, gdy odwrócił się w stronę tłumu, a Louis westchnął wymuszając na twarz uśmiech, patrząc na nich. Jego ręka wciąż trzymała tą Harry’ego, gdy szli razem przez nawy (T/N Nawa to jest boczna ławka w kościele) wiedząc, że nie będzie zabawy, ponieważ następnego dnia był poniedziałek czyli początek tygodnia i ciężkiej pracy dla wszystkich innych. Louis wiedział co się święci, w momencie gdy tylko znaleźli się w sypialni, on był pewny, że nie jest gotowy, aby stracić dziewictwo i chciał żeby Harry o tym wiedział.

Kiedy byli w ich sypialni - nowej sypialni Louis’ego, ponieważ to będzie jego pierwsza noc tam. Po tym jak ściągnęli swoje korony Harry natychmiast zaczął całować ramię Louis’ego w momencie gdy ten zaczął się nerwowo wiercić. Kiedy Harry ściągnął swoją koszulę i pociągnął młodszego do siebie starając się pozbyć jego ubrań również. Czuł się jakby miał zaraz eksplodować, ponieważ ostatnio musiał pokonać silną potrzebę pieprzenia Louis’ego do nieprzytomności.

\- H-Harry? - wymamrotał Lou, lekko popychając go i patrząc mu w oczy. Zayn powiedział, że Harry to lubił, podczas gdy Louis był przygotowywany do ślubu.

\- Tak moja królowo? - szepnął ssąc szyję Louis’ego, powodując małe jęki z ust młodszego.

\- Ja-Ja nie jestem gotowy… - powiedział Louis patrząc na podłogę, starając się nie spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Czuł się głęboko zakłopotany, bo w głębi duszy chciał, żeby Harry pieprzył do przy ścianie, ale był zbyt przestraszony, słysząc, że to boli.

\- Słucham? Co to znaczy, że nie jesteś gotowy? - zapytał Harry, starając się nie stracić nerwów, nie chciał skrzywdzić Louis’ego.

\- Po prostu nie jestem gotowy żeby to zrobić. Ja-Ja nie chce tego robić. Idę do łóżka - powiedział, zdobywając się na odwagę idąc w stronę łóżka.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to czy jesteś gotowy czy nie, to twój pierdolony obowiązek zrobić to co ja mówię! - krzyknął Harry chwytając Louis’ego w pasie, rzucając nim na łóżko i siadając na nim okrakiem, gdy młodszy próbował uciec.

\- N-Nie! Nie możesz tego zrobić. Powiedziałem, nie! - krzyczał Louis, starając się nie płakać, kiedy Harry rozerwał mu koszulę i obcałowywał mu klatkę piersiową i wracając do szyi.

\- Mam w dupie to co mówisz, przestań się ruszać, albo nie przygotuję cię w ogóle… Moja królowo - warknął Harry zrywając spodnie Louis’ego, zostawiając go całkowicie nagiego, następnie rozbierając siebie.  
Kiedy Louis mówił “Tak” nigdy nie spodziewał się, że jego pierwszy raz z mężem będzie taki. Nigdy w życiu nie wyobrażał sobie, że traci dziewictwo w taki sposób w jaki robił to z Harry’m. Szlochał leżąc nieruchomo, podczas gdy Harry włożył palec pokryty śliną w niego. Przesuwając nim powoli, wkładając kolejny powodując syk bólu ze strony Louis’ego, podczas gdy Harry go otwierał. Chciał żeby Harry go posłuchał i się zatrzymał, jednocześnie bardzo tego nie chcąc.

\- P-proszę… Nie ch-chce robić te… - Louis próbował prosić, ale Harry mu przerwał, zaczynając go całować. Rozpraszał go i Louis chciał więcej.

Harry odsunął się, aby spojrzeć na Louis’ego, który płakał z zamkniętymi oczami i natychmiast rozpoczął nacierając swojego penisa lubrykantem jęcząc na przyjemne uczucie. Powoli dostał się do Louis’ego, który piszczał za każdym razem, gdy ten wchodził w niego głębiej. Położył się pozwalając królowej dostosować się do jego wielkości, co było dość trudne z powodu, że do najmniejszych nie należał, więc Louis wciąż płakał.

\- Z-zostaw mnie! - Louis krzyknął próbując odepchnąć od niego męża.

\- Jesteś taki ciasny… - Harry mruknął, walcząc z pragnieniem walenia w niego niemiłosiernie aż dotarłby do uwolnienia. Nie był w środku nikogo od prawie dwóch lat, miał tylko prawą rękę.

Harry powoli wyciągnął i wbił się z powrotem jęcząc jak napięty i ciepły był Louis. Trzymał ręce Louis’ego nad jego głową, oraz utrzymywał się gdy wbijał się w niego, mamrocząc przekleństwa i “Louis” od czasu do czasu. Louis przez łzy widział spocone loki Harry’ego i nie mógł kłamać, że nie wyglądał seksownie, bo wyglądał jak bóg i na jego nieszczęście zaczął się cieszyć mając go w sobie. Jęknął nieco głośniej gdy Harry zaczął ssać jego szyję i obojczyki zostawiając tam czerwone ślady.

Harry puścił ręce męża, zaczynając jeździć ręką po jego przyrodzeniu oraz szukając jego miejsca penisem. Louis nie mógł powstrzymywać jęków gdy Harry się w niego wbijał. W momencie Harry uderzył w konkretne miejsce Louis nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego i długiego krzyku, ponieważ poczuł coś czego nigdy nie czuł. W momencie gdy Styles całkowicie wyszedł z młodszego, spotkał się z jego westchnieniem protestu.

\- Na kolana. Już! - warknął Król chwytając młodszego i przerzucając go wokół na czworakach wsuwając jego głowę w poduszki, oraz wysuwając tyłek w górę. Louis płakał wciskając mocniej głowę w pościel. Wypuścił grzeszne jęki, kiedy poczuł język Harry’ego na jego wejściu i nie mógł powstrzymać wpychania swoich pośladków bliżej do twarzy swojego męża, nawet gdyby chciał go zatrzymać i po prostu iść spać.

\- P-przestań proszę… - Louis błagał, to uczucie było niesamowite, ale równocześnie okropne.

\- Nie zachowuj się tak jakby ci się to nie podobało- rzucił Harry przygotowując się do ponownego wejścia w Louis’ego.

Louis czuł penisa Harry’ego wewnątrz siebie rozciągającego go, jak wbijał się w niego trzymając go mocno za biodra, aby utrzymać go w bezruchu. Pozostał cichy nadal biorąc wszystko i powstrzymując jęki jak Harry uderzał w jego magiczne miejsce w kółko mrucząc “o kurwa” i “o taak”. Chciał uciec od niego, bardzo tego chciał. A w momencie gdy Harry ukrył twarz w plecach, czując jego oddech na spoconej skórze pokrytej ciemnymi znakami dokonanymi przez jego męża, aby pokazać mu do kogo należał. Wtedy również przypomniał sobie, że Harry nie użył prezerwatywy.

Harry wyciągnął rękę owijając ją wokół penisa Louis’ego i przesuwając po nim w tym samym tempie co jego pchnięcia. Nie trwało to długo zanim Louis doszedł z płaczem brudząc rękę męża i pościel. Starszy chłopak poczuł jak Louis zaciska się wokół niego co sprowadziło go na krawędź. Dochodząc głęboko w młodszym, z głośnym jękiem spadł na mniejszego chłopca dysząc ciężko. Ich ciała doskonale do siebie pasowały, jak dwa kawałki układanki, zrobione specjalnie dla siebie.

\- Wy-Wyjdź ze mnie… - Louis błagał, krzywiąc się na uczucie pustki i pieczenia, jak Harry delikatnie wysunął się z niego, nie chcąc go bardziej krzywdzić.

\- Wszystko w po-porządku? - Zapytał Harry wiedząc, jak bardzo zranił chłopca. Gdy ten nie odpowiedział i przytulając samego siebie zwinął się w kłębek jęcząc w momencie gdy się przesunął od Harry’ego zamknął oczy pociągając nosem od czasu do czasu.

Harry westchnął wstając z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki napuszczając wody do wanny o zapachu wanilii. Gdy bańki i piana napełniły wannę wrócił do sypialni zastając śpiącego już Louis’ego. Jego ramiona były owinięte wokół niego, nie dbał już o to, że był nagi ponieważ jego “mąż” widział i dotykał wszystkiego bez jego zgody, nawet jeśli po wszystkim doszedł.

\- Louis? Lou, obudź się… - szepnął Harry, potrząsając lekko ciałem młodszego. Podczas gdy budził męża, założył bokserki nie chcąc go już bardziej straszyć. Oczy Louis’ego zatrzepotały i natychmiast usiadł starając się odsunąć od Harry’ego.

\- Ni-Nie.. Nie znowu proszę! - zapłakał, starając się ignorować ból strzelający w jego dolnej części pleców.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś się wykąpał - mruknął Harry.

Louis skinął głową próbując wstać, ale w momencie gdy się poruszył i poczuł ból, spojrzał na Harry’ego. Wiedział, że ten na niego patrzy z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy, domyślał się jakie to musi być uczucie. Styles powoli podniósł go i zaniósł go łazienki, gdzie powoli włożył go to wanny i gotowy do wyjścia zaczął się odwracać. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył Louis’ego patrzącego na niego tymi wielkimi błękitnymi oczami jakby w milczeniu błagały go aby został.

\- Proszę nie idź. Będę potrzebował pomocy z wyjściem - Louis wymruczał nieco zakłopotany.

\- Tak… - powiedział Harry, oczywiście, że to będzie wszystko czego Louis od niego chciał. Teraz wiedział, że bez względu na to, jak wiele osób w jego otoczeniu było on zawsze był sam. Jego rodzina byli jedynymi ludźmi, przy których czuł się jak w domu, ale ich już nie było i on znowu został samemu sobie.

Louis kąpał się tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Później założył na siebie ulubione spodnie od piżamy i jedną z koszulek Harry’ego, która była na niego zdecydowanie za duża i przytulił się do Harry’ego czując ciepło w przeciwieństwie do nocnego wiatru. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym co Harry mu zrobił i zaczął płakać pozwalając cichemu łkaniu zakłócać spokój w ciemnościach wokół nich. Zapłakał mocniej gdy poczuł jak Harry obejmuje go w pasie i całuje jego skronie. Śledząc przypadkowe kształty na jego plecach zaczął nucić kołysankę do snu.

Następnego dnia Louis obudził się w pustym łóżku i w momencie gdy szukał Harry’ego zauważył Eleanor zbierającą ubrania i sprzątającą łazienkę tak cicho jak tylko mogła nie chcąc zrobić jakiegokolwiek hałasu, ponieważ została ostrzeżona przez Harry’ego żeby nie obudzić jego męża. Louis obserwuje jak nieśmiała ona naprawdę jest, patrząc jak się przemieszcza. W głębi duszy on wiedział, że ona była cholernie przerażona Harry’m.

\- Gdzie jest Harry? - zapytał Louis zaskakując ją i natychmiast przepraszając za to - Która godzina? - Louis dopytywał starając się nie poruszać zbyt wiele.

\- O-on… Jest prawie południe. On uczestniczy w posiedzeniu Mój Majestacie - powiedziała kłaniając się przed Louis’m.

\- Okey, mogłabyś mi może dać coś do jedzenia? Umieram z głodu - zapytał Louis, ścierając sen z oczu, jak Eleanor kiwnęła głową i szybko wyszła z pokoju.

Louis wstał, aby pójść do łazienki na szczęście nie był tak obolały jak wcześniej w nocy. Gdy stał przed lustrem podniósł koszulkę dysząc gdy zobaczył małe siniaki w kształcie palców Harry’ego obejmujące jego biodra. Prześledził je dłonią i skrzywił się gdy dotknął jednego bardzo bolącego.

\- Jego Królewska Mość? Lunch jest go-och przepraszam nie chciałam… - Perrie urwała patrząc na siniaki Louis’ego, które szybko zasłonił jego koszulką.

\- Dziękuję Perrie, będę tam w ciągu kilku minut - powiedział wychodząc do pokoju aby się przebrać, kiedy dała mu ostatnie spojrzenie.

Szybko przebrał się w parę obcisłych jeansów i białą bluzę, żeby zakryć ślady na jego obojczykach i białe Tomsy. Szedł powoli na dół do kuchni. Gdy już tam wszedł zauważył drobną kobietę z długimi kręconymi brązowymi włosami związanymi w kitkę stojącą przed kuchenką i gotowała zupę pomidorową.

\- Dzień dobry, umm… - Louis przywitał ją delikatnie, aby uniknąć straszenia jej. W momencie gdy kobieta się odwróciła jej oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie jakby właśnie zobaczyła ducha czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Wasza Wysokość, nie możesz tutaj być! - wrzasnęła wyłączając piec.

\- Dlaczego? Co jest złego w byciu tutaj, po prostu chce coś zjeść - Louis uśmiechnął się przeszukując szafki starając się znaleźć miskę.

\- Proszę pozwól mi to zrobić, stół jest już zastawiony, przyniosę ci jedzenie za chwilkę - powiedziała rozglądając się nerwowo, biorąc od niego miskę.

\- Okey. Jak masz na imię? - Louis zapytał uśmiechając się do niej, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, nikt nie mógł się oprzeć jego pięknemu uśmiechowi.

\- Mary - odpowiedziała.

\- Miło cię poznać Mary - powiedział Louis siadając na krześle przy kuchennym stole.

\- Wasza Wysokość, co ty… - próbowała zapytać spanikowana Mary, bo jeśli Harry zobaczyłby, że jego mąż siedzi tutaj a nie w jadalni byłby wkurzony.

\- Nie lubię jeść sam, Harry’ego tu nie ma i mów do mnie Louis albo Lou, Wasza Wysokość sprawia, że czuję się stary - powiedział, siadając wygodniej na krześle.

\- Ale…

\- Nie ma ale, umieram z głodu, Mary - Louis zaśmiał się i zawiwatował kiedy kobieta ustawiła przed nim miskę. Zaczął jeść rozmawiając z nią co jakiś czas.

Louis spędził wspaniały czas rozmawiając z Mary o jej życiu, dziewczynach, o tym jak Eleanor dołączyła do jej rodziny, że nie usłyszał jak Harry go wołał. Starszy mężczyzna wszedł do jadalni podziewając się zobaczyć tam Louis’ego siedzącego i czekającego na niego tak jak Danielle mu powiedziała, jednak okazało się, że jadalnia jest pusta a głośny śmiech pochodzący z kuchni, brzmiał zaskakująco podobnie do śmiechu jego męża. Udał się tam i od razu zauważył go siedzącego na krześle, jedzącego i rozmawiającego z Mary, jak gdyby był sługą, a nie Królową królestwa.

\- Co ty do cholery tutaj robisz?! - Harry spojrzał na Louis’ego, który rozlał jedzenie na stole przerażony nim.

\- N-Nie lubię jeść sa-sam więc ja postanowiłem zjeść tutaj z Mary - Louis zająkał patrząc na podłogę unikając rażącego spojrzenia Harry’ego.

\- Dobrze, nie powinieneś tutaj być, wynoś się stąd i chodź ze mną. A ty, wyczyść to! - rzucił Harryi odszedł z Louis’m za nim.

Louis odetchnął z ulgą kiedy zorientował się, że nie idą do sypialni, ale do biura Harry’ego, w którym możliwie Liam, Niall lub Zayn tam są. Minęli Danielle i Perrie, które dawały mu przepraszające spojrzenie, a gdy Danielle obserwowała Harry’ego jakby chciała się dowiedzieć dlaczego jest zły. Kiedy Harry zamknął drzwi za nimi i nie zastał nikogo w pokoju. Louis usłyszał dźwięk odpinania paska i uderzania spodni o podłogę.

\- C-co ty ro-robisz? - zapytał Louis patrząc na niego a następnie wokół próbując znaleźć sposób aby wydostać się z pokoju.

\- Chcę cię Lou, jesteś taki ładny - Harry wymamrotał uwodzicielsko podchodząc do niego, przygryzając delikatnie płatek jego ucha wysyłając wstrząsy przyjemności prosto do jego penisa. Louis zastanawiał się jak to w ogóle możliwe.

\- K-ktoś może zapukać i usłyszeć nas - Louis mruknął pochylając się do dotyku Harry’ego nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Chciał wiedzieć co do cholery z nim nie tak. Wczoraj został zgwałcony przez niego, a teraz chce więcej, chce żeby dotykał go wszędzie.

\- Nie usłyszą - zapewnił go, podnosząc go za uda, następnie sadzając go na biurku zdejmując bluzę oraz swoją marynarkę i koszulę.

\- Nie, nie tutaj. Usłyszą nas - Louis stwierdził, popychając trochę Harry’ego, żeby mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy.

\- Nie będą podsłuchiwać - mruknął Harry całując Louis’ego, owijając ramiona wokół jego malutkiej talii, przysunął go do siebie, zaskoczony tym, że Louis zaczął całować do z powrotem.

Harry rozpiął spodnie Louis’ego podnosząc go ponownie przesuwając je razem z majtkami w dół tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Następnie sięgnął po twardego już członka mniejszego w rękę, ściągając swoje bokserki na tyle jak mógł jego drugą ręką. Louis z drugiej strony czuł, że zaraz zemdleje, kiedy Harry wziął zarówno oba członki i zaczął je pocierać ze sobą. Jęknął nieprzyzwoicie głośno ukrywając twarz w klatce piersiowej starszego wiedząc, że jest wystarczająco udupiony, żeby uciec. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chce uciekać.

\- Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić. Obiecuję - powiedział Harry puszczając ich i sięgnął do czegoś w szufladzie co okazało się być lubrykantem.

\- W-w porządku - Louis skinął głową biorąc głęboki oddech, jak Harry zaczął wylewać sobie nawilżacz na dłoń, a następnie owinął jego nogi wokół siebie. Styles pchnął młodszego do tyłu. a następnie zaczął delikatnie wkładać pierwszy palec, bojąc się ponownego skrzywdzenia jego partnera.

Pozostał tak jeszcze przez kilka sekund, a następnie zaczął wyciągać i wkładać ponownie. Louis powiedział mu “ok więcej” i musiał oprzeć się pokusie, aby włożyć już swojego penisa, gdy wszystko czego chciał to ciasnota Louis’ego. Jego ciepłe i aksamitne wnętrze, które było po prostu idealne. Niebieskooki chłopiec jęknął głośniej, kiedy Harry uderzył w to miejsce i zaczął ponownie uderzać. Harry wyciągnął palce i delikatnie się w niego wsuwał, uczucie wypełnienia, był tak pełny i to było dla niego nowe i tak bardzo chciał więcej.

\- Szy-Szybciej - Louis jęknął owijając nogi wokół Harry’ego przyciągając go niemożliwie blisko siebie.

Mahoniowe biurko drżało i skrzypiało, kiedy Harry zwiększył jego tempo pchnięć co chwila zrzucając z niego rzeczy. Louis uniósł w górę jedną rękę chwytając Harry’ego za włosy, ciągnąc go do wygłodniałego pocałunku. Harry wbijał się w niego coraz szybciej i mocniej, podczas gdy Louis zaczął czuć, ciepło budujące się w jego podbrzuszu.

\- Zaraz będę… - Louis krzyknął wbijając paznokcie w ramię Harry’ego ciężko przychodząc na całym jego i Harry’ego brzuchu i dolnej części klatki piersiowej, zwijając jego palce czując wszech ogarniającą go agonię, jak jego ciało drżało od intensywności jego orgazmu.

\- O ku-kurwa - Harry jękął dochodząc głęboko w Louis’m kilka sekund po nim, spowalniając jego pchnięcia tak, że wydał swój największy ładunek, gryząc ramię męża starając się stłumić jego jęki.

\- My-myślę, że złamaliśmy biurko - Louis powiedział rumieniąc się na głęboką czerwień, przyglądając się połamanym rogom.

\- Zajmę się tym później - zaśmiał się Harry wychodząc z Louisa, następnie podciągając jego majtki, po czym złapał za ściereczkę wycierając siebie i Louisa.

\- Podoba mi się twój śmiech. Nigdy się nie śmiejesz, albo uśmiechasz. Dlaczego? - zapytał, od razu pożałował tego, ponieważ Harry zesztywniał i spojrzał na niego. - N-Nie musisz od-odpowiadać - powiedział szybko, wstając z biurka, zakładając spodnie i bluzkę.

Harry jęknął i psychicznie się spoliczkował, gdy zobaczył strach w oczach Louis’ego, z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech

\- Powiem ci gdy będę gotowy, ale nie chcę żebyś się mnie bał. Wiem, że może jestem okropny, ale mam swoje powody - wyjaśnił, gładząc policzek Louisa. Młodszy pochylił się do dotyku, wiedząc, że Harry to tylko osoba, która potrzebuje być kochana.

\- Mogę iść coś zjeść? - zapytał Louis.

\- Tak, ale dlaczego siedzisz w kuchni i jesz tam jakbyś nie był członkiem rodziny królewskiej? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie lubię jeść sam i Mary jest miłą kobietą, a ja nie widzę nic złego w jedzeniu tam z nią - powiedział Louis idąc w kierunku drzwi.

\- Dobrze, możesz tam zjeść, ponieważ muszę znowu wyjechać - zwrócił się do niego Harry.

\- Ok - Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Zayn! Możesz pozbyć się tego biurka i załatwić nowe? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na chłopaka, który czytał jakieś dokumenty.

\- Co jest nie tak z tym biurkiem? Jest kompletnie nowe, masz je dopiero od dwóch tygodni, a było dość drogie - powiedział Zayn podchodząc do nich.

\- Cóż… Złamało się - Harry wzruszył ramionami, biorąc Louis’ego za rękę.

\- Ono nie mogło się złamać, jak ono się zła-och - Zayn zatrzymał się w połowie zdania, gdy zrozumiał dlaczego. Zauważył bardziej pokręcone włosy Harry’ego i wielki rozprzestrzeniający się rumieniec Louis’ego na jego policzkach i uszach - Zajmę się tym Wasza Wysokość - uśmiechnął się niewinnie

\- Dziękujemy, i Zayn? Jestem Harry, nie “Wasza Wysokość” - Styles uśmiechnął się do Zayn’a, który tylko pokiwał głową i ze łzami w oczach odszedł, aby pozbyć się biurka.

Minęły całe dwa miesiące, a oni robili to jak króliki, w każdym momencie. Pod prysznicem, szybkie bowljobs rano, kiedy Harry ma czytać dokumenty, ale znajduje się szybko pieprząc Louis’ego, który wręcz błaga o więcej. Louis zmienił się z niewinnego, naiwnego i słodkiego chłopca, który boi się wszystkiego co seksualne, w chłopaka, który sam prosi Harry’ego żeby go pieprzył, szybko i mocno. Styles dziwił się jak on jest w stanie normalnie chodzić. Przeklinał to, że był ciasny tak jak za pierwszym razem.

Teraz Harry był zupełnie inną osobą, czasami był surowy, ale na pewno zachowywał się lepiej w stosunku do otaczających go ludzi, oraz będąc totalnym cupcake do Louis’ego, kiedy byli sami. Chciał zachować jego fasadę silnego Króla, który nie boi się niczego. Cheshire uwielbia swoją Królową Louis’ego, ponieważ był pokornym człowiekiem, Król zmienił się na lepsze i chciał pomóc w wolontariatach. Wiedzieli, że on nie mógł dać swojemu mężowi Królowi potomka, ale wiedzieli, że mimo wszystko bardzo się kochali. Nie mieli pojęcia, że adopcja, ani surogatki nie były konieczne.

Louis leżał w łóżku, z dala od ciepłych ramion Harry’ego, ubrany tylko w bokserki czując, jak miał zamiar zemdleć albo zakończyć jego cierpienie i umrzeć, w bardzo gorącym pokoju. Wiedział, że miał AC pełną parą (T/N: nie wiem co to jest AC wychodzi na to, że prąd przemienny, ale lool to nie ma sensu | Beta: Może to jakaś choroba? Albo przeziębienie), podczas gdy Harry był owinięty w ciepłe koce, od stóp do głów, w momencie gdy jego tyłek zamarzał. Nie mógł nic zrobić, bo jego królowej było gorąco i nie przestawał narzekać, że w pokoju było jak w piekle, a kiedy okazało się, że temperatura była w porządku nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

Kilka godzin później obudził się, zastanawiając się, kiedy usnął. Tym razem zamiast piekielnego gorąca było mu strasznie zimno. Po omacku szukał kocy, jęcząc gdy zauważył, że Harry zabrał je wszystkie, a on nie miał nic, żeby ochronić się przed zimnem. Ciągle przechodziły go dreszcze. Był w stanie pociągnąć za krawędź koca spod Harry’ego i przytulił się do niego bliżej witając ciepło. Umieścił swoje nogi, między tymi Harry’ego i ręce oraz głowę wcisnął w klatkę piersiową, która była przyjemnie ciepła.

\- Cholera, jesteś lodowaty! - podskoczył Harry rozglądając się z szeroko otwartymi oczami, drżąc gdy zimne powietrze uderzyło w niego.

\- Zi-zimno mi, przytul mnie - Louis jęknął sięgając do Harry’ego jego zimnymi rękoma i owijając się kocami wokół niego.

\- Co… Dlaczego jesteś nagi? Zamarzniesz, kochanie - Harry zadrżał owijając ramiona wokół mniejszego chłopaka ignorując jego zimne kończyny i zaczynają ponownie zasypiać.

\- Ja nie… Ewww! Co tak śmierdzi? Myślę, że będę… - Louis wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki, starając się zatrzymać wymiociny w gardle.  
Udało mu się i gdy dobiegł do sedesu od razu zaczął wymiotować wszystko co zjadł wcześnie, aż nie pozostało mu nic, co mógł zwrócić. Miał załzawione oczy, kiedy okazało się, że trudno mu było oddychać. Już miał zamiar wstać, kiedy poczuł ostry ból w dolnej części jego brzucha, zacierający jego wizję. Jego kolana się zgięły i zrezygnował z walki, dając Harry’emu wystarczająco dużo czasu aby go złapał.

\- Kochanie? Lou, dalej obudź się! Obudź się, nie możesz mnie zostawić jak oni! Proszę! - Harry krzyknął potrząsając Louis’m. Nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości. Wstał i wybiegł z pokoju, krzycząc i przeklinając.

\- Liam! Zadzwoń po pogotowie, coś jest nie tak z Louis’m! - Harry krzyknął, łapiąc się chłopca, który wyszedł z pokoju. Za nim pojawili się Niall i Zayn.

Pobiegł z potworem do swojego pokoju i ukląkł przy Louis’m, kładąc swoją rękę na jego policzku, podczas gdy jego łzy swobodnie spadały. Łzy, które nie były takie jak zwykle. Nie były spowodowane żalem do siebie jak zawsze, były to łzy rozpaczy. Potrzebował swojego męża, on nie mógł go stracić, bo jeśli by się to stało znowu zostałby sam.

\- Lou, kocham cię… Nie mogę cię stracić, skarbie - Harry krzyknął wkładając na niego koszulkę i dresowe spodnie.

\- Są już tutaj! - krzyknął Liam wbiegając do pokoju razem z dwoma ratownikami.

\- Co się stało? - jeden z nich zapytał, wyglądał jakby był w średnim wieku a głowę miał pełną blond falowanych włosów.

\- O-on wcześniej powiedział, że było gorąco, potem się obudził cały lodowany i wymiotował. Ledwie znalazł się tutaj i po prostu upadł - Harry wyjaśnił, starając się nie płakać, kiedy patrzył jak ratownicy umieszczają Louis’ego na noszach i wynoszą go.

\- Budzi się - powiedział inny sanitariusz, przesuwając się z drogi do króla, aby stanął przy Louis’m

\- Louis jak się czujesz? - Harry zapytał Louis’ego, który zaczął jęczeć i zwinął się w malutką kulkę.

\- Ja - To boli mó-mój brzuch! O Boże! - krzyknął trzymając się za brzuch, sięgając po rękę Harry’ego.

\- To może być wyrostek, musimy zabrać go do szpitala, szybko zanim wyrządzi to więcej szkód - powiedział sanitariusz, przesuwając nosze i zostawiając Harry’ego w tyle.

\- Idę do karetki z nim - powiedział Harry zakładając buty.

\- Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość - odpowiedział ten sam sanitariusz.

Jazda składała się z płaczu bólu Louis’ego podczas gdy Harry trzymał jego dłoń starając się być silnym. Uświadomił sobie, że powiedział do niego ‘kocham cię’, gdy był nieprzytomny, a wiedział, że naprawdę był w nim zakochany, wyszedł za niego z tego prostego faktu, że był piękny i chciał, żeby nikt inny nie mógł go mieć. Ale teraz, gdy cierpiał z bólu tak przerażony, wiedział jak wiele dla niego znaczył, nie mógł go stracić.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, nie mógł iść razem z Louis’m do momentu, aż Zayn, Niall i Liam i byli w stanie zatrzymać go na miejscu, podczas gdy lekarze zajmowali się ich królową.

\- Co-co to? - Louis zapytał gdy zobaczył gdy lekarka włączała urządzenie ultradźwiękowe.

\- Muszę sprawdzić twoje wnętrzności, aby dowiedzieć się co się z tobą dzieje. To może być zimne - wyjaśniła rozsmarowując żel na brzuchu Louis’ego, który syknął na zimne uczucie.

\- Gdzie jest Harry, dlaczego go tutaj ze mną nie ma? - zapytał Louis starając nie płakać, chciał Harry’ego tutaj z nim.

\- Jego Królewska Mość, Król jest na - co? To niemożliwe - powiedziała, przyglądając się bliżej ekranowi.

\- Co? Umrę prawda? - zapytał Louis, przyjmując swój los, jakby to było nic wielkiego.

\- N-nie…hm… - spojrzała na Louis’ego z nadzieją w oczach, a następnie sięgnęła po słuchawkę - Eric, możesz przyprowadzić tu Jego Królewską Mość, on musi coś zobaczyć - powiedziała zagryzając dolną wargę. Nawet nie minutę później, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i po chwili wszedł Harry patrząc na Louis’ego, lekarza i urządzenie.

\- Co się dzieje… Czy on … Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Louis’ego.

\- Ja- Ja nie wiem… - mruknął Louis sięgając do Harry’ego, który natychmiast udał się do jego boku.

\- Wezwałam cię tutaj, ponieważ to jest coś c-co oboje musicie zobaczyć.

\- No więc co to jest - Harry rzucił patrząc wyczekująco na jej ręce, a ona od razu sięgnęła po drążek i wprowadziła ją na brzuch Louis’ego.

\- Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, ale…on-on jest w ciąży - powiedziała patrząc zarówno na Louis’ego i zaskoczonego odpowiedzią Harry’ego.

\- Słuchaj jeśli… - warknął Harry.

\- To dlatego mama chciała, żebyśmy się zabezpieczali - Louis wymamrotał, zbyt przerażony, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który składał wszystkie fakty w głowie.

\- To jest uważane za wadę w chwili poczęcia, ale wszystkie zarodki nie przeżyły pięciu miesięcy poza łonem matki, dlatego byłam zaskoczona gdy dowiedziałam się, że ty nosisz już płód.

\- Czyli będę tatą? - wymamrotał Harry zaciskając uścisk na dłoni Louis’ego.

\- Widzicie to? To jest wasze dziecko i po rozmiarze jestem w stanie stwierdzić, iż ma około dwóch miesięcy - powiedziała, wskazując na małą szarą plamkę na ekranie.

\- M-możesz zostawić nas na chwilę, proszę? - zapytał Louis i obserwował jak wychodzi zanim zaczął płakać i odepchnął od siebie swojego męża.

\- Kochanie, coś nie tak? Będziemy tatusiami, nie cieszysz się? - spytał Harry, przyciągając go do pozycji siedzącej i przytulając do piersi.

\- Ludzie będą myśleć, że jestem wybrykiem natury. Chcę tego dziecka, ale oni będą plotkować i nazywać mnie dziwadłem - Louis załkał w pierś Harry’ego.

\- Nie, nie będą. To jest to czego wszyscy chcą, oni chcą dziedzica tronu by rządził po nas i teraz ty będziesz nosił moje dziecko. Nasze dziecko, to jest nasze dziecko, ono dostało od nas życie - uśmiechnął się Harry i potarł plecy Louis’ego.

\- Zamierzasz go pokochać prawda? - zapytał Louis uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Oczywiście, że będę ją kochał, zamierzam rozpuścić ją jak dziadowski bicz i dawać wszystko czego zapragnie - oznajmił Harry patrząc w dół na Lou i musnął jego usta.

\- Kocham cię. Prawdopodobnie ty mnie nie, ale musiałem ci powiedzieć - powiedział Louis przybierając kolor głębokiej czerwieni i unikając spojrzenia Harry’ego.

\- Spójrz na mnie - mruknął Harry chwytając podbródek Louis’ego by ten na niego spojrzał i kiedy to zrobił Loczek natychmiast zatracił się w tych niebieskich oczach wypełnionych nieurojonymi łzami. - Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie i wiem, że nigdy nie pokocham nikogo innego tak jak ciebie. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim i przepraszam cię za to jak traktowałem wcześniej - wyznał Harry ledwo powstrzymując się od łez.

\- Też cię kocham - uśmiechnął się Louis owijając rękę wokół Harry’ego w ciasnym uścisku. Wszystko to zostało przerwane przez panią doktor, która weszła uśmiechając się i niosąc ze sobą brązową torbę.

\- Więc z dzieckiem okej? - spytał Harry uśmiechając się szeroko na myśl o swoim nienarodzonym synu bądź córce.

Wszystko jest w porządku i to jest trochę przedporodowych witamin dla Jego Wysokości by mieć pewność, że książę lub księżniczka pozostanie zdrowy przez całą ciążę. Wolałabym również jako położna regularnie się widywać by mieć pewność, że wszystko pozostanie w porządku. Mam za sobą już parę udanych męskich ciąż, więc jesteście w dobrych rękach. Naszym priorytetem jest dostarczenie wam wszystkiego by mieć zdrowego chłopczyka lub dziewczynkę od teraz przez najbliższe siedem miesięcy - uśmiechnęła się wręczając Harry’emu witaminy oraz czarno-szare zdjęcie dziecka.

\- Więc mogę wrócić do domu? Tylko dlaczego miałem te bóle brzucha i podwyższoną temperaturę? - zapytał Louis, gdy skinęła głową.

\- Zmiana temperatury jest po prostu spowodowana szalejącymi hormonami. Dostosowują teraz twoje ciało, aby pomóc dziecku rozwijać się - wyjaśniła.

\- Och, dobrze. Dziękuję za wszystko - Louis uśmiechnął się schodząc z łóżka z pomocą Harry’ego.

\- Proszę zachować to między nami trzema, aż do ogłoszenia - Harry powiedział patrząc na nią

\- Oczywiście! Miłej reszty nocy - uśmiechnęła się wychodząc z pokoju.

\- Muszę powiedzieć mojej rodzinie - Louis powiedział wkładając parę kapci, które szpital mu zaoferował.

\- Musimy mieć duże ogłoszenie - Harry uśmiechnął się.

Następnego dnia całe królestwo obchodziło wspaniałą nowinę o tym, że wkrótce pojawi się książę lub księżniczka Cheshire. Najpierw ogłosili wewnątrz zamku, a następnie całe jego królestwo. Podwładni bardzo dobrze zareagowali, chociaż “Królowa” Louis był mężczyzną był zachwycony świadomością posiadania chłopca lub dziewczynki biegającej po ogrodzie po dziesięciu latach. Król Harry robił to samo po raz ostatni. Mieli nadzieje, że dziecko będzie miało kręcone włosy po królu i niebieskie oczy po królowej oraz jego pokorną osobowość.  
Louis zadzwonił do Lottie dowiadując się, że ona i ich rodzice od zawsze wiedzieli, że mógł posiadać dzieci i dlatego ich ojciec przyjął jego i Harry’ego małżeństwo, wiedząc, że dziecko poczęte w tym związku, przyniesie obu królestwom pokój. Król Tomlinson był szczęśliwy faktem, że zostanie dziadkiem, a po kłótni z matką Jay pogratulował im dając swoje najlepsze życzenia.

Wydawało się, że wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy, poza tym, że teraz Harry był bardziej opiekuńczy wobec Louis’ego nie pozwalając mu odejść z pola widzenia. Gdy musiał odejść od miłości swojego życia prosił Eleanor, Danielle albo Perrie żeby go pilnowały, aby upewnić się, że był dobrze utrzymany i miał wszystko co było mu potrzebne. Popęd seksualny Louis’ego zdawał się zwiększyć i Harry’emu podobała się najbardziej ta część ciąży, ponieważ razem z Louis’m nie mogli się sobą nacieszyć.

W trzecim miesiącu brzuch Louis’ego zaczął rosnąć i Harry był tym bardzo zachwycony. Ochraniał swoją wielką dłonią brzuch ukochanego, podczas snu, bo jak twierdził mógł go objąć całego. Uwielbiał popisywać się brzuchem królowej i ludzie uwielbiali jego króla, bo był niemal tak samo wesoły jak książę kiedyś. Zrozumieli jak był podekscytowany faktem posiadania dziecka, własnego człowieka, którego kochał.

Poranne mdłości Louis’ego, z pomocą środków Mary nie były takie złe, jak myślał, że będą. Cheshire nie mogło przestać mówić o swoim nowym księciu lub księżniczce, mówili, że to cud, że Jego Królewska Mość był w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. Dziecko poruszyło się po raz pierwszy, podczas gdy Louis i Harry brali kąpiel. Ręce Harry’ego czule pieściła wypukłość. Poruszyło się tak niespodziewanie, że Louis zaczął płakać, podczas gdy Harry trzymał go blisko siebie.

Podczas końca piątego miesiąca Louis’ego, podczas USG dr. Limbocker oświadczyła, że spodziewają się Księżniczki. Louis rozpłakał się, gdy Harry z całych sił próbował powstrzymać łzy cisnące się do oczu. Później tego samego dnia ogłoszono, że spodziewają się córki lub ich małej księżniczki jak Harry powiedział miastu. Całe królestwo dopingowało i szczęśliwie czekali na narodziny dziewczynki. Lottie i jej nowy mąż, król Hiszpanii odwiedzili ich, z masą dziecięcych ubranek i wszystkim co będzie dla niej niezbędne oraz do pokoju dziecka. Harry nalegał, że chce zrobić to sam, jednak skończyło się na pomocy trzech przyjaciół, podczas gdy Louis był wypytywany przez wszystkie dziewczyny, gdy próbował pomóc Harry’emu.

W połowie piątego miesiąca to była już trzecia noc, podczas której Louis nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał na Harrym. Był czepliwy i spali w ten sposób ponieważ Louis nie mógł spać, kiedy to on zazwyczaj zasypiał pierwszy. Poruszył się żeby uzyskać bardziej komfortową pozycję, gdy poczuł ostry ból w brzuchu, wypuścił świszczący dzwięk, przed tym jak poczuł gorący płyn sączący się na niego i Harry’ego. Zaczął panikować jak król zaczął się mieszać.

\- Lou… czy ty zesikałeś się w spodnie? - zapytał marszcząc brwi, starając się włączyć lampę, czując, że jego dolna część ciała została całkowicie zmoczona.

\- Ja- Oh, kurwa. H-Harry, to boli! -pisnął próbując powstrzymać krzyki, gdy kolejna fala bólu go uderzyła.

\- Co cię boli? Louis, mów do mnie! - Harry prawie krzyczał, w pełni obudzony, zadławił się własną śliną, gdy zauważył, że to co uznał za mocz było różowym płynem w porównaniu z białym prześcieradłem i tyłem spodni Louis’ego oraz jego własne spodnie oraz brzuch.

\- Krwawię! O boże, proszę, nie! - Louis krzyczał, zbyt wstrząśnięty, aby zrobić coś innego.

\- Uspokój się kochanie, idę po pomoc i zabiorę cię do szpitala. Okey? - powiedział Harry, starając się nie panikować. Powoli uniósł Louis’ego, następnie położył go na czystej przestrzeni.

\- Myślę, ż-że rodzę. Harry jestem w piątym miesiącu, ona n-nie jest gotowa! - Louis szlochał, owijając ramiona wokół jego brzucha, krzycząc gdy ból uderzył po raz kolejny.

Harry szybko założył spodnie dresowe oraz bluzę, wkładając buty, a następnie ostrożnie przebrał Louis’ego, starając się być silnym dla ukochanego, wiedząc, że to jeszcze nie był dla niej czas. Udało mu się powoli podnieść Louis’ego w ramionach i tak szybko jak on trzymał bezpiecznie chłopca wyszedł z sypialni do jednego z samochodów w garażu, tak szybko jak tylko mógł.

\- Ni-Nie stracimy jej, nie chcę jej stracić - Louis szlochał.

\- Shhh, kochanie, nie stracimy - mruknął Harry starając się uwierzyć we własne słowa, ale nie mógł.

Droga była straszna, Harry próbował uspokoić krzyki Louis’ego, który nie przestawał się trząść, starając się równocześnie nie stracić panowania nad samochodem. W drodze z pałacu udało mu się powiadomić strażników oraz Liam’a, Niall’a i Zayn’a o tym co się dzieje. W momencie gdy dostał się do szpitala, wbiegł do środka z Louis’m na rękach, zaskakując wszystkich. Wiedzieli, że to nie był czas aby księżniczka się urodziła. Harry natychmiast poprosił o dr Limbocker, która na szczęście miała nocną zmianę i została przygotowana na wszystko. Musiał być powstrzymywany, przez dwóch pielęgniarzy jak dr Limbocker krzyczała po innych lekarzy i pielęgniarki, aby przygotować salę operacyjną i Louis’ego na awaryjne cięcie cesarskie zanim będzie za późno, aby uratować ich oboje.

Minuty mijały boleśnie powoli i Harry nie starał się powstrzymywał się od płaczu, nie dbając kto go zobaczy, nie dbając o jego wizerunek, chciał tylko Louis’ego i ich córkę, aby byli cali i zdrowi. Czekał w prywatnej poczekalni gdy pojawił się Liam, Zayn i Niall, a dwadzieścia minut później Danielle, Perrie, Eleanor i Mary. Kiedy Harry zauważył kobietę, natychmiast wbiegł w jej już otwarte ramiona, prosząc aby były w porządku. I podobnie jak pięć lat temu szlochał w jej ramionach, a ona pocierała jego plecy tylko z tym wyjątkiem, że teraz był od niej wyższy i miał szersze ramiona, ale wciąż przeżywa ten sam rodzaj bólu, jeśli nie większy.

\- Wasza Wysokość… - Dr Limbocker powiedziała zza Harry’ego, czyniąc go odwrócić się po długiej bolesnej godzinie.

\- Proszę powiedz mi, że wszystko jest w porządku - Harry powiedział mając nadzieję, że oboje będą w porządku, ale w głębi duszy wiedząc, że szczęście i rodzina dla niego w parze nie szły.

\- Udało nam się wyciągnąć ją, zanim zdążyła spaść do kanału rodnego Królowej…

\- Mów do mnie Harry, a Królowa to Louis. Oni są w porządku? - Harry przerwał zdesperowany na odpowiedź

\- Z Louis’m jest dobrze, ale…

\- Ale co?

\- Przykro mi Harry, nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, by uratować ją bez względu na co jak bardzo chcieliśmy - powiedziała lekarka.

\- Nie… Co to znaczy, że nic nie mogliście zrobić ? - Harry zapytał płacząc i nie zadając sobie trudu by zetrzeć miliony łez spadających na jego czerwone policzki.

\- Miała pępowinę owiniętą wokół szyi, a sądząc po pozycji w jakiej się znajdowała, śmierć była nieunikniona. Była martwa gdy dotarliśmy do niej, dlatego Louis zaczął rodzić wcześniej, a jego ciało przygotowywało się do pozbycia płodu - Dr Limbocker wyjaśniła, starając się nie patrzeć na widok przed nią.

\- Nie, nie moja córeczka - Harry szlochał rozpaczliwie trzymając się Zayn’a, Liam’a i Niall’a, którzy również płakali.

\- Louis był nieprzytomny podczas zabiegu i będzie budzić się za niedługo, będziesz mu potrzebny, a jeśli nie chcesz mu tego mówić, zrobię to za ciebie. Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale musisz być silny. Dla niego. Jest w pokoju 212, chcesz ją zobaczyć?

\- T-Tak… - zapłakał.

Poprowadziła go przez serię korytarzy zanim zatrzymała się przed drzwiami. Zaczął z trudem oddychać kiedy otwierała drzwi mówiąc mu, że będzie mógł odwiedzić Louis’ego później. Znajdowali się w dobrze oświetlonym białym pokoju z pustym łóżkiem i plecioną kołyską z tworzywa sztucznego z Nią w środku zawiniętą w różowy kocyk. Podszedł do Niej i dotknął drżącą ręką. Odsłonił twarzyczkę z wahaniem i tylko zapłakał mocniej jak dotknął jej malutkiego czubka nosa, pulchnych małych ust, dokładnie jak jego i głowy pełnej jasnobrązowych włosków jak Louis’ego. Zapłakał mocniej wiedząc, że nigdy nie będą mogli zobaczyć jak jej malutkie oczka trzepoczą lub usłyszeć pierwszego krzyku. Powoli podniósł ją zauważając, że nie była większa niż jego własna ręka i zaczął płakać ponownie przytulając ją do piersi.

\- Tatuś i ja kochamy cię bardzo, bardzo mocno skarbie i nigdy Cię nie zapomnimy. Wiem, że jesteś w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie babcia i Gemma będą się tobą opiekować i dopilnują do czasu, gdy będziemy mogli zobaczyć się znów. Dziadek będzie bawił się z tobą tak, jak ja nie mogłem. O, boże. Kocham cię kruszynko - Harry zapłakał mocniej całując jej malutkie czółko i odłożył ją z powrotem niechętnie do łóżeczka. Wyszedł z pokoju rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na jej zamknięte oczy i ruszył spotkać się z Lou. 

Harry czuł, że jego nogi stają się coraz cięższe z każdym krokiem, który brał w kierunku Louis’ego. A kiedy wreszcie wszedł do pokoju, wypuścił kolejny smutny szloch, patrząc na Louis’ego. Tam gdzie powinna być jego córka był tylko niewielki guz, na którym znajdowała się mała dłoń jego ukochanego. Zabrał dłoń z miejsca, chcąc zachować go w niewiedzy, przez dłuższą chwilę.

Dwie godziny później czuł się strasznie, kiedy usłyszał jęki Louis’ego. Mniejszy chłopiec zaczął się mieszać, gdy patrzył jak jego ręce od razu sięgnęły do brzucha. Otworzył czy, kiedy nie mógł poczuć jej wewnątrz niego i rozpaczliwie zaczął się za nią rozglądać.

\- Ha-Harry? - jęknął, jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały od łez, gdy szukał wzrokiem Harry’ego.

\- Jestem tu, kochanie. Jestem tutaj - odpowiedział Harry, siadając u jego boku, łapiąc jego rękę.

\- G-gdzie ona jest? Czy z nią wszystko dobrze? Proszę, powiedz mi że jest z nią wszystko w porządku - Louis krzyknął rozpaczliwie, jego dolna warga drżała i Harry nie mógł już tego znieść.

\- Umarła Louis, nic nie udało się zrobić - wymamrotał, patrząc w dół na swoje ręce, a wizja Louis’ego zaczęła się rozmywać z powodu łez.

\- Co? Nie! Ty-Ty kłamiesz, po prostu chcesz żebym cierpał, to wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś! - Louis krzyknął odpychając rękę Harry’ego.

\- Nie. Pępowina owinęła się wokół jej szyi, ona umarła zanim nawet udało się ją wydostać - Harry szlochał biorąc krok od Louis’ego, jakby bycie blisko niego było wystarczające, żeby bolało go bardziej. - Zacząłeś rodzić wcześniej, ponieważ organizm chciał się jej pozbyć.

\- To była moja wina… O Boże, to ja ją zabiłem, Harry… - Louis zaszlochał, próbując dotrzeć do Harry’ego. Zapłakał mocniej, gdy Harry zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu w odmowie, aby do niego podejść. - Wynoś się… - wymamrotał łamiącym się głosem.

\- Nigdzi nie idę - krzyknął Harry, kiedy podszedł do Louis’ego owijając ramiona wokół niego - To nie była twoja wina, lekarz powiedział, że to było nieuniknione.

\- Chcę ją zobaczyć proszę - wyszeptał patrząc błagalnie na Harry’ego.

\- Lepiej nie, jest w lepszym miejscu teraz - Harry wymamrotał.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego musiała o-odejsć, ja ją kocham, chciałem ją! Harry ona jest m-moja! O-oni nie mogą jej z-zabrać ode m-mnie! Od nas! - Louis krzyknął histerycznie.

\- Nie wiem. Kochanie, musisz się uspokoić - błagał Harry.

Płacze Louis’ego zaczęły zamieniać się w krzyki i nieudane próby dostania się do pokoju w którym znajduje się jego martwa córka, podczas gdy Harry rozpaczliwie próbował go uspokoić, aż dr. Limbocker i kilka pielęgniarek musiały trzymać go taż, że aby mogła go uśpić, podczas gdy Harry płakał w rogu pokoju ciągnąc się za włosy. Po uśpieniu Louis’ego, Harry siedział obok niego chcąc nic, ale dać mu to czego chciał, jednak nie mógł się do tego zmusić, po tym jak dr Limbocker powiedziała mu, że to może być traumatyczne zobaczyć ją tak, Harry po porstu chciał dla niego jak najlepiej.

Następny dzień był jak gdyby nic się nie stało, a Louis nie stracił córki, obudził się, zjadł śniadanie i miał krótką rozmowę z Harry’m, ale nie poprosił żeby zobaczyć ją. Chciał wrócić do domu i przejść przez życie jakby nigdy nie był w ciąży, a jedyną różnicą było to, że teraz się nie uśmiechał, nie był tym samym wesołym Louis’m w którym zakochał się Harry, nigdy nie powiedział Harry’emu, że go ocha, ale smutny król rozumiał, dlaczego.

\- Nazwiemy ją? Ona potrzebuje imienia - Harry zwrócił się, kilka dni później, kiedy pomagał Louis’emu ubrać się , aby mogli opuścić szpital.

\- Daphne… Zawsze lubiłem to imię - Mruknął ze smutkiem Louis.

\- Daphne Abigail - Harry popatrzył na niego uśmiechając się lekko.

\- P-podoba mi się, Dapgne Abigail Styles. Jest piękne tak jak myślę, że ona jest. - Louis powiedział uśmiechając się trochę jak jego oczy wypełniły się łzami.

Wiadomości, że Louis stracił dziecko i że nazwał zmarłą córeczkę Little Princess Daphne Abigail rozbiegły się po całym królestwie, pozostawiając je z uczuciem rozpaczy. Jak wszystkie matki miały mgliste pojęcie o tym co Louis musi przechodzić. Pogrzeb był kilka dni później po tym jak Louis wyszedł ze szpitala i po długiej kłótni z Harry’m zdecydowano, że nie było sposobu aby przegapił pogrzeb jego Daphne. Harry starał się nie płakać gdy Mary trzymała go, kiedy chowano ją w grobowcu między jego siostrą a matką. Wiedział, że będzie bezpiecznie spoczywała obok nich. Louis płakał cicho, w ramionach matki i Lottie, jako najbliżsi mu ludzie jako jedyne były w stanie mu pomóc.

\- Nie mogę spać, boję się - Louis szepnął, przytulając się bliżej Harry’ego po pogrzebie.

\- Jestem tutaj, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Kocham cię - wymamrotał Harry przytulając Louis’ego mocniej gdy ten, znowu zaczął płakać.

\- C-czy możesz m-mi zaś-zaśpiewać - Louis szepnął nerwowo, na co Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. Zaczął śpiewać piosenkę, którą jego siostra śpierwała, żeby mógł zasnąć, gdy był dzieckiem.

What if daddy was right?  
What if there’s no forever?  
Would you kiss me goodnight?  
So that I could remember?

I’ll keep you frozen in time  
Like they do in the pictures  
And if I close my eyes, would I still think of patience?

So stay with me, don’t disappear  
To tell the truth, I need you here  
I’m afraid, I can barely breathe  
I need your words, to comfort me  
Say goodnight, would you say goodnight?

What if daddy was right?  
And I knew all the answers?  
Oh they could give me the world  
But that doesn’t matter  
And when the gates open wide, and make you an angel  
Through tears in my eyes, would I save you a seat at the table.

So stay with me, don’t disappear  
To tell the truth, I need you here  
Oh I’m afraid, and I can barely breathe  
I need your words, to comfort me  
Say goodnight, would you say goodnight?

Kiedy Harry skończył śpiewać, pocałował Louis’ego w czoło. Zaczął zasypiać z nadzieją na wszystko, aby lepiej nie wyobrażać sobie, co się święci. Chciał żeby Louis był w porządku i żył dalej, nawet jeśli to boli i nie ma jej tu z nimi. Poczuł gorące łzy, spływające mu po twarzy, chciał po prostu cofnąć czas i zrobić to inaczej, tak, że Daphne nie musiałaby ponosić konsekwencji jego czynów.

Minęły dwa miesiące i Louis był prawie taki sam jak wcześniej, jednak nie całkiem. Przez dwa miesiące próbował zmusić Harry’ego by spał z nim i próbował zajść w ciążę ponownie, ale Harry zawsze stosował ochronę lub nie dotknął go w ogóle co było frustrujące. Chciał tylko kolejne dziecko, a będzie znowu szczęśliwy, wiedział, że kolejne miliony dzieci nigdy nie zastąpią Daphne, ale wszystko co chciał to znowu poczuć te uderzenia i tym razem przetrzymać je do terminu i być w stanie trzymać go lub ją w ramionach.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu dać mi tego czego chcę? - Louis krzyczał na Harry’ego jak król starał się ułożyć w wygodnej pozycji i iść spać.

\- Lou… kochaliśmy się w nocy i rano, jestem zmęczony i chcę spać. I nie wiem czego chcesz - Stwierdził Harry.

\- Bzdura, dobrze wiesz czego chcę i nie wierzę, że jesteś zmęczony - krzyknął Louis, uderzajac Harry’ego w ramię.

\- Dobra, nie jesteś tym, który musi wykonać całą pracę! Seks, seks jest wszystkim czego chcesz - westchnął Harry, grając głupka, bo wiedział, że Louis chciał tylko kolejne dziecko, dlatego nigdy nie pozwolił mu dotykać prezerwatyw.

\- Proszę… - Louis błagał.

\- Louis, wiesz, że nie chce kolejnego dziecka, nie teraz. Może za kilka lat, spróbujemy pownownie, ale na pewno nie teraz - powiedział Harry, sięgając do Louis’ego, który tylko odepchnął jego ręce.

\- Pierdol się ty draniu! - krzyknął sfrustrowany, chwytając swoją poduszkę i koc i podszedł do drzwi.

\- Dokąd idziesz ? - zapytał Harry marszcząc brwi.

\- Z dala od ciebie - rzucił Louis zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, zostawiając krzyczącego w poduszkę.

Następnego ranka Harry i Louis zjedli śniadanie w niewygodnej ciszy, a Louis nawiązał rozmowę tylko z Eleanor, całkowicie ignorując Harry’ego. Po skończonym jedzeniu natychmiast wybiegł mówiąc, że musi iść, odwiedzić dzieci w szpitalu, na co Harry tylko westchnął i wyszedł do swojego gabinetu, gdzie Liam, Zayn i Niall już czekają na niego, aby zacząć kolejny dzień nudnych dokumentów, dokumentów i innych dokumentów.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - zapytał Liam, kiedy zauważył, że Harry zatracił się w swoim własnym świecie.

\- To Louis. O chce kolejne dziecko i po prostu nie mogę, nie mogę mu dać tego czego chce - westchnął sfrustrowany.

\- A dlaczego nie? - zapytał Zayn, na co Niall skinął głową zastanawiając się nad tym samym.

\- Strata Daphne była karą za cały ten syf, który zrobiłem przez prawie sześć lat, a sposób w jaki go poczęliśmy, bo jestem pewien, że zrobiliśmy ją… w tą noc - Harry wyjaśnił, starając się nie płakać pamiętając jego córkę.

\- Harry to nie była kara, wiesz to, że dziecku nie było przeznaczone bycie tutaj z wami. Wiem, że Bóg miał lepsze plany dla niej - wyjaśnił Niall.

\- Jeszcze nie pozbyłem się bólu Niall, nie jestem gotowy, aby być ojcem ponownie, nie jestem gotowy na kolejne dziecko. Nie jestem gotowy by ją zastąpić - powiedział Harry, pozwalając łzom wypłynąć.

\- Nie zastąpisz jej, Daphne zawsze będzie miała specjalne miejsce w twoim sercu, także w Louis’ego - powiedział współczująco Liam.

\- Potrzebuję czasu - wyszeptał Harry, chwytając dokumenty ponownie zaczynając czytać, sygnalizując tym, że rozmowa dobiegła końca.

~*~

\- Perrie, wzięłaś mi wódkę? - zapytał Louis lekko się uśmiechając do dziewczyny.

\- Oczywiście, że tak moja królowo - powiedziała wyciągając butelkę z reklamówki i dając ją Louis’emu wraz z dwoma shotami.

\- Ile powinienem mu dać? - zapytał Louis ponownie, wiedząc, że Perrie wiedziała tego rodzaju gówna.

\- Dla Jego Królewskiej Mości, Króla Harry’ego… hmmm… Dwa, lub trzy i będzie zniszczony - Perrie powiedziała spoglądając nerwowo na Louis’ego.

\- W porządku, mam nadzieję, że to zadziała - powiedział Louis ukrywając butelkę pod poduszką.

\- Louis, jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? Co jeśli on będzie zły i nie mów mamie czy Danielle, że dałam ci butelkę lub jakiemukolwiek z chłopców, bo wtedy będę w głębokim gównie - powiedziała rozglądając się nerwowo.

\- Spokojnie Perrie, nie powiem nikomu. Muszę tylko go trochę upić - powiedział Louis.

\- Więc daj mu tylko dwa, ta rzecz jest bardzo mocna, zwłaszcza jeśli jest dana prosto z buletki - Perrie ostrzegła, po czym wyszła z pokoju Louis’ego.

Louis rozejrzał się po pokoju, modląc się i mając nadzieję żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, albo Harry zdecydowanie odetnie seks w nieskończoność, a to jest chyba najgorsza rzecz jaka może się stać. Wiedział, że jego szanse na zajście w ciąże są wysokie, ponieważ jest napalony jak diabli w tych dniach, jak rozpoznał to pod koniec trzeciego trymestru, kiedy był w ciąży. Była już dziesiąta w nocy i Louis wiedział, że Harry dostanie się tam w każdej chwili, a jako część jego planu, którą w końcu wciela w życie, wcześniej niż jest to konieczne, ale on musi zajść w ciąże.

Jego plan został rozpoczęty, gdy była prawie północ. Miał iść spać, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a następnie wszedł Harry chichocząc histerycznie oraz Niall, który niewyraźnie mówił mu żeby był cicho. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył bardzo pijanego Harry’ego, opierającego się na Zayn’ie i Niall’u dla wsparcia. Zayn uśmiechnął się niewinnie i wszystko co Louis mógł zrobić to uśmiechnąć się z powrotem.

\- Zajmę się nim, wy chłopaki możecie iść spać - Louis uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że to jest jego szansa.

\- Czy na pewno? Wygląda na to, że jest ledwo przytomny - zapytał go Zayn, który był najmniej pijany.

\- Oczywiście, dlaczego za niego wyszedłem, jeśli nie byłbym jedynym, który pomagałby mu w takich sytuacjach. Dobranoc - powiedział Louis dziękując im za zamknięcie drzwi, po tym jak podali mu Harry’ego.

\- Louuuu… Dlaczego jesteś taki ładny? - Harry zapytał, opierając się na Louis’m, a następnie wybuchnął niepohamowanym chichotem.

\- Nie wiem - mruknął sięgając po Harry’ego, który natychmiast stanął u jego boku.

\- Co-co my robimy? - zapytał spod pół przymkniętych powiek.

\- Mamy zamiar zagrać - powiedział Louis wyłączając światło, pozostawiając jedną z lamp, które rzucało słabe żółte światło.

\- Co to za gra?

\- Zobaczysz, mój królu.

Louis zaczął rozbierać Harry’ego pozostawiając go po chwili całkowicie nagiego. Następnie zdjął własne ubrania i rzucił je gdzieś przez pokój, zanim wspiął się na Harry’ego okrakiem. Zaczął całować Stylesa ignorując okropny smak alkoholu i zaczął ocierać się o jego przyrodzenie, próbując podniecić go szybko. Uśmiechnął się kiedy poczuł, że Harry zaczyna robić się twardy, pod jego już gotowym penisem. Ponownie zaczął ocierać się o niego, nieco mocniej, jak Harry przestał go całować. Przycisnął swoje usta do jego szyi i klatki piersiowej, pozostawiając czerwone ślady tam, gdzie chciał.

\- Lou… - jęknął Harry, jak Louis zaczął nacierać go lubrykantem, którego wyjął spod poduszki.

\- No dalej kochanie, po prostu pieprz mnie już - Louis desperacko błagał trzymając się kolan, jak wcisnął swój otwór na penisa Harry’ego.

Poczuł ukłucie w jego klatce piersiowej w momencie, gdy Harry próbował go odepchnąć, ale gdy zrezygnował, Louis zaczął zniżać się na jego kutasie coraz niżej jęcząc na uczucie ponownego wypełnienia bez prezerwatywy. W momencie gdy jądra Harry’ego były głęboko wewnątrz niego zaczął obracać biodrami, wypuszczając małe jęki, całując go i owijając swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi. Był całkowicie zaskoczony, kiedy Harry złapał jego biodra i wypchnął swoje w górę, gdy Louis odbijał się w górę i opadał w dół. Obaj jęczeli głośno wiedząc, że nikt ich nie słyszy.

\- Zawsze…taki ciasny dla mnie, moja królowo - jęknął Harry spokojnie, nie poruszając się w ogóle, pozwalając Louis’emu wykonywać całą pracę.

\- Ty-Tylko dla ciebie- O kurwa! - Louis jęknął gdy Harry uderzył jego wrażliwe miejsce pod kątem prostym. Oparł swoje ręce na jego ramionach dla wsparcia.

\- Sz-szybciej, o Boże! Jesteś tak dobry! - jęknął Harry, kiedy Louis odbijał się coraz szybciej, mocniej dokręcając uścisk na jego biodrach.

\- Chcę żebyś doszedł, po prostu dojdź dla mnie - powiedział Harry’emu, kiedy odbijał się jeszcze mocniej i szybciej, zaczynał być wyczerpany, ale nie zatrzymałby się.

Louis zaczął szybko osiągać swój szczyt uwalniając jego obciążenie i zaciskając się wokół Harry’ego czyniąc, że wylał swoje nasienie głęboko w nim, tak jak chciał, podczas gdy starszy chłopak ugryzł go w ramię, gdy Louis poruszał się powoli podczas jego orgazmu. Louis pozostał z Harry’m w sobie, przez kilka następnych minut. Zauważył, że Harry już odleciał przez alkohol i wyczerpanie. Ostrożnie wyciągnął go z siebie i tak szybko jak mógł podłożył pod swoją dolną połowę, kilka poduszek, przykrywając Harry’ego i siebie kołdrą. Czuł się trochę winny, za to co zrobił, ale zapomniał o tym i szybko zasnął.

Następnego dnia Louis obudził się z krzykiem, gdy zauważył Harry’ego, który obserwował go bardzo blisko, a jego twarz pokazywała jak bardzo był zdenerwowany. Wymamrotał zmęczone “cześć” zanim odwrócił się od niego, chcąc iść spać dalej. Najwyraźniej Harry miał inne plany, gdy zaczął szturchać go gdziekolwiek się dało. Usłyszał, że Styles mamrocze kilka przekleństw a po tym poczuł wielkie ręce chwytające go w pasie i odwracające w jego stronę.

\- Powiedz mi moja droga “królowo”, podobała się noc? - zapytał się Harry, wpatrując się w Louis’ego, który patrzył się na niego próbując znaleźć właściwą odpowiedź.

\- Och uwierz mi, że tak - zatrzepotał rzęsami, siadając i krzywiąc się jednocześnie.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Lou? - jęknął Harry pocierając twarz dłonią.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego… - wymamrotał Louis odsuwając się od Harry’ego, zanim ten mógł go dosięgnąć.

\- Jeśli zaszedłeś w ciążę… Nie jestem gotowy, aby być ojcem jeszcze raz! - Harry krzyknął, starając się opanować swój gniew.

\- Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, Harry i nic nie możemy na to poradzić. Jeśli zaszedłem w ciąże, nie będziesz miał innego jak kochać to dziecko i mnie choć nie wiem co - powiedział Louis wstając z łóżka.

\- Czuję, że zastępujemy ją, Louis. Nie widziałeś jej mał-

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego?! Ponieważ byłeś zbyt samolubny, by pozwolić mi zobaczyć ją, kiedy cię o to prosiłem! - Louis krzyknął wychodząc z łazienki w parę dresowych spodni.

\- Chciałem cię chronić - krzyknął Harry.

\- Przed czym?! Przed własną córką! Proszę idź i powiedz to komuś kto w to uwierzy! Nie zastąpimy jej, Harry… Nosiłem ją przez pięć miesięcy i zawsze będę ją kochał - powiedział Louis starając się nie płakać.

\- Jestem po prostu przerażony - wymamrotał i Louis zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo się naraził.

\- Może tym razem rzeczywiście będziemy ją albo jego mieli - Louis powiedział, podchodząc do Harry’ego owijając ręce wokół jego ramion, myśląc o tym jak on jest bardzo przerażony o możliwości ponownego zajścia w ciążę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak. Co to jest ? - zapytał Harry wyciągając spod poduszki butelkę wódki. Wpatrywał się w Louis’ego starając się nie śmiać. - Próbowałeś mnie upić?

\- Nie? - zachichotał.

\- Nie będę już tego nawet argumentować, ból głowy mnie zabija - Harry runął z powrotem na łóżko, od razu zasypiając.

Dwa tygodnie później Louis stał w łazience nerwowo czekając dziesięć minut, aby dowiedzieć się, a gdy on niepewnie sięgnął po cztery testy, które dostarczyła mu Danielle podnosząc je i pozwalając łzom swobodnie płynąć po jego policzkach, gdy na każdym z testów były pozytywne linie. W taki sposób Harry go znalazł siedzącego na podłodze płacząc i trzymając wszystkie cztery testy blisko niego nie pozwalając mu ich zobaczyć.

\- Jestem w ciąży - krzyknął, przytulając Harry’ego.

\- Nie stracimy go lub jej, obiecuję kochanie - Harry szepnął pocierając plecy Louis’ego starając się go powstrzymać od płaczu.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy umówić się na spotkanie z dr Limbocker - zaproponował Louis wyrzucając testy i umył ręce.

\- Rozumiem - Harry uśmiechnął się dając długi pocałunek Louis’emu, kończąc go dziobnięciem na czole - Kocham cię, Lou.

\- Kocham cię bardziej - Louis zachichotał owijając ramiona wokół Harry’ego, opierając na jego piersi głowę.

**

\- Więc, jesteś na pewno w ciąży… Gratulacje! - ogłosiła, na co Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Harry tylko uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż przerażony tym, że coś może być nie tak.

\- Tym razem chcę sprawdzać wszystko co tydzień, a nie co miesiąc - powiedziała naciskając kilka przycisków, aby wydrukować zdjęcie.

\- Dlaczego co tydzień? - zapytał Harry obawiając się najgorszego.

\- On jest w około trzecim tygodniu to wcześniej niż ostatnio i chciałabym również upewnić się, że wszystko będzie w porządku - wyjaśniła.

\- Ale z dzieckiem wszystko w porządku? - wyszeptał Louis, żując jego dolną wargę.

\- Jest całkowicie zdrowe, teraz zachowasz te same witaminy, jak ostatnim razem. Nie noś zbyt wiele, staraj się odpoczywać jak najwięcej. Oto pierwsze zdjęcie - powiedziała lekarka z małym uśmiechem.

\- Czy możemy to zachować między nami? Chcę ukryć ciążę, utrzymać ją w tajemnicy tak długo jak się da - powiedział Louis, patrząc na nią i następnie na Harry’ego.

\- D-dlaczego chcesz to zrobić? - wyszeptał Harry, zaczynając myśleć, że Louis odrzuca dziecko.

\- Nie chcę żeby wszyscy byli podekscytowani, a my zawiedziemy ich ponownie - mruknął ze smutkiem.

\- To wszystko na dziś. Zostawię was w spokoju - powiedziała Dr Limbocker, po czym wstała podając Harry’emu zdjęcie USG i wyszła z pokoju.

\- Lou…

\- Zawiodłem ich Harry… Wiem, że chcieli księżniczkę, a ja im jej nie dałem - powiedział Louis wycierając łzy.

\- Nie prawda, i kogo to obchodzi co oni myślą. Daphne była nasza, nie ich. Nie zawdzięczaj im wszystkiego, kochanie - Harry zmarszczył brwi, tuląc Louis’ego i pocierając jego plecy.

\- Chcę zachować to dla siebie tak długo jak możemy, powiemy im kiedy będę w co najmniej siódmym miesiącu ciąż - powiedział Louis, a Harry mógł tylko ukłonić się, chcąc jak najlepiej dla jego Louis’ego i jeśli ukrywanie ciąży będzie dla niego najlepsze, zrobi tak bez względu na wszystko.

Podczas trzeciego, prawie czwartego miesiąca, Louis miał większy brzuch niż z Daphne i to bardzo martwiło jego i Harry’ego, bo nie do końca wiedzieli co się stanie jeśli znowu stracą dziecko. Pogłoski, że królowa może być w ciąży ponownie, krążyły wśród mieszkańców Cheshire i zastanawiali się dlaczego Harry albo jego mąż nie krzyczeli na pół świata, że ponownie będą ojcami. Następna wizyta była zaplanowana na następny dzień więc był bardzo zdenerwowany, potrzebował wyjaśnienia dlaczego był większy. Wszystkie jego pytania dostały natychmiastową odpowiedź podczas gdy lekarka, przeprowadzała badanie USG.

\- Chcecie dobre wieści, czy nawet lepsze wieści? - zapytała Dr Limbocker, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy Harry złapał rękę Louis’ego.

\- Uh…nawet lepsze wieści, myślę, prawda kochanie? - powiedział Harry, patrząc na Louis’ego.

\- Jeszcze lepsze wieści. Yeeeey! - zgodził się Louis.

\- Powodem dla którego jesteś większy, jest… czekasz nie na jedno dziecko, ale na bliźniaki! - uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Louis poczuł jak jego serce pękło na nowe informacje. Uścisnął mocno Harry’ego. On nie będzie miał jednego dziecka, ale dwoje, nie może być szczęśliwszy. Obawy Harry’ego wzrosły tylko na myśl, że jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, straci nie jedno a dwójkę, ale mimo to był szczęśliwy.

\- Więc jakie są dobre wiadomości? - zapytał Harry.

\- Ponieważ Louis jest już w dwudziestym pierwszym tygodniu mogę powiedzieć wam płeć dziecka. Chcecie wiedzieć? - powiedziała patrząc między nimi.

\- Chcę żeby to była niespodzianka - powiedział patrząc na Louis’ego błagalnym wzrokiem.

\- Nie chcemy wiedzieć - Louis zgodził się natychmiast, kim by był gdyby odmówił Harry’emu coś, co sprawi, że będzie szczęśliwy.

Kilka minut później czekali przed szpitalnym parkingiem, podczas gdy Louis starał się ukryć rosnący brzuch pod grubym swetrem Harry’ego, a starszy mężczyzna opiekuńczo umieszczał nowe zdjęcie USG w tylnej kieszeni. Za zaledwie pięć miesięcy obaj będą mieli swoje dzieci w ramionach. Harry potajemnie pragnął chłopca natomiast Louis chciał i dziewczynkę, nie chciał córki dlatego, aby zapełniła pustkę po Daphne, ale dlatego, że byłoby miło mieć księcia i księżniczkę biegających po pałacu.

\- Potrzebuję nowych ubrań, nie mogę nosić twoich - Louis prychnął gdy próbował usiąść wygodnie na fotelu pasażera, gdy Harry skupiał się na drodze.

\- Co jest nie tak z moimi ubraniami? Wyglądasz tak seksownie, że po prostu chcę cię pieprzyć do materaca tak mocno i w niczym prócz mojej bluzy na tobie - powiedział Harry, jego głos był ociekał pożądaniem.

\- Harry! - Louis westchnął lekko pobudzony.

\- To prawda, mogę? - zwrócił się po czym sięgnął do uda Louis’ego, co spowodowało u mniejszego pisk i głęboki rumieniec.

\- Możesz, co? - zapytał Louis, grając głupiego.

\- Pieprzyć się z tobą, jak będziesz ubrany tylko w moją bluzę i nic więcej - wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Cholera, zatrzymaj się. Po prostu-po prostu mnie pieprz tutaj! - Louis prawie jęknął zdejmując dżinsy.

\- Co? Tutaj? - zdziwił się Harry patrząc na Louis’ego, jakby postradał zmysły.

\- Duh! Nikt nie będzie jechać i okna są przyciemniane, pośpiesz się! Jestem napalony - Louis jęknął, głaszcząc swojego penisa, gdy Harry szybko zjechał na bok drogi i rozpiął spodnie, które nagle stały się bardzo ciasne wokół jego obszaru, przesuwając je na tyle nisko, aby jego kutas, który był twardy na jego brzuchu, przeciekał już preejakulatem.

\- Jak mamy… jak mamy zamiar to zrobić? - zapytał Harry starając się nie tylko wziąć Louis’ego i zniszczyć go na tylnych siedzeniach.

\- Chcę cię ujeżdżać - powiedział Louis przesuwając się. Usiadł na Harry’m okrakiem, gdy król podtrzymywał jego biodra, następnie jego nagi tyłek.

\- Jesteś taki piękny - powiedział masując jego pupę, krążąc palcem wokół jego dziurki.

\- Pozwól mi… - jęknął Louis biorąc małą butelkę lubrykantu z kieszeni w spodniach, podczas gdy Harry spojrzał na niego całkowicie przerażony - Co? Jestem napalony cały czas i potrzebuję żebyś mnie pieprzył. Nie osądzaj mnie - spojrzał, rozlewając płyn z buteleczki na penisa Harry’ego.

\- Nie-Nie będę… - jęknął Harry, ciesząc się uczuciem rąk Louis’ego na nim.

Harry połączył się z Louis’m, gdy mniejszy obniżał się na nim, wydając malutkie skomlenie tu i tam, podczas gdy Harry całkowicie zakrywał pośladki obydwoma rękoma. Raz Harry był głęboko wewnątrz Louis’ego, następnie delikatnie go podnosił i opuszczał ponownie. Gdy zaczął wypychać biodra na spotkanie w połowie drogi w górę, obaj mężczyźni zaczęli ciężko dyszeć. Harry sięgnął by złapać kutasa mniejszego w rękę, próbując bardziej go stymulować nie chcąc dać się złapać na gorącym uczynku, przez kogokolwiek.

\- O-o kurwa - jęknął mniejszy ukrywając twarz w zagięciu szyi Harry’ego, gdy doszedł. Przesunął się w prawo w dłoni Harry’ego, spowalniając ruchy, aż zaprzestał je całkowicie podnosząc się, wyciągając z siebie Harry’ego i usadawiając się na jego kolanach.

\- Och.. - dyszał Louis, przesuwając ręce by dotknąć jego brzucha.

\- Co? Wszystko dobrze, co się dzieje? - zapytał Harry, przerażony.

\- Ruszają się - powiedział, patrząc na Harry’ego ze łzami w oczach. Harry natychmiast położył dłonie na brzuchu męża, czując małe trzepotanie.

\- Jedźmy do domu - wyszeptał Harry podnosząc Louis’ego, ustawiając go na fotelu. Louis w tym czasie oczyszczał samego siebie i rękę Harry’ego.  
Zdjęcia króla i królowej opuszczających szpital, na których Louis był w wielkiej bluzie, zostały wydane następnego dnia. Pojawiające się plotki o ewentualnej ciąży, oraz debaty czy tym razem będzie książę czy księżniczka, zmusiły Louis’ego do pozostania w pałacu, aby to ukryć. Harry zdołał uniknąć pytań po nieobecności Louis’ego. Ludzie z Cheshire byli coraz bardziej przekonani, że królowa rzeczywiście była w ciąży i nie mogli być bardziej zadowoleni.

Miesiące mijały i Louis był prawie w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży, bardzo wydęty do takiego punktu, gdzie potrzebna mu była pomoc przy chodzeniu lub wykonywaniu innych czynności, które zwykł robić sam. Po pięciu miesiącach miał załamanie wiedząc, jak daleko zaszedł, kiedy stracił Daphne on i Harry mieli najgorszy moment w swoich życiach. Dlatego Harry mówił Louis’emu jaki był i Louis to całkowicie rozumiał.  
Harry powiedział mu, że był bezwzględnym draniem bez żadnej litości dla słabych, że kontynuował wojnę z Doncaster z zemsty, za to co stało się z jego rodziną. Przez to został sam, musiał zostać królem i wziąć koronę, której nigdy nie chciał. Chciał znaleźć mężczyznę, za którego mógł wyjść, ustatkować się i mieszkać w normalnym domu, z dala od pałacu. Musiał uspokajać Louis’ego, że był zadowolony, że został koronowany, bo nie spotkałby wtedy Louis’ego. Co dało wszystkie zazdrosne myśli Louis’emu o tym, że Harry mógłby poślubić innego mężczyznę jednak po wielu pocałunkach i słowach “Kocham cię” uwierzył mu.

Wyjaśnił, jak bardzo bał się stracić rodzinę, zwłaszcza Gemmę z którą był bardzo blisko. Chciał przynajmniej jeszcze raz ją zobaczyć, przytulić, powiedzieć jej jak bardzo ją kocha. Był zgorzkniały ponieważ nie miał nikogo, przyjechał do Mary i przyjaciół, ponieważ został zmuszony do poślubienia kobiety, do wyprodukowania potomka. Płakał do poduszki blisko swoich dzieci, podczas gdy Louis śpiewał ten sam utwór co Harry dla niego wiele razy w nocy, kiedy obudził się płacząc z tęsknoty za córką.

Teraz, gdy jest już prawie gotowy do porodu w każdej chwili. Stał w pokoju Daphne rozglądając się i starając nie płakać, z jedną ręką na brzuchu, a z drugą na jej białym łóżeczku. Odmówił pozbycia się wszystkiego co należało do dziewczynki po tym jak Harry kazał zrobić to służącym, jakby spodziewał się innej dziewczynki. Nie zamierzał z nich korzystać jednak chciał zatrzymać je tam, aby wiedzieć, że miałaby już prawie rok gdyby ich nie zostawiła. Oczywiście przygotowali nowy motyw dżungli w pokoju dla nowych dzieci, w którym wszystko było przeznaczone dla chłopca i dziewczynki. Martwiło go, że razem z Harry’m nie wybrali jeszcze imion, przez to, że Styles chciał czekać aż do urodzin.

Louis zdołał ukryć ciążę. Zawsze był bardzo ostrożny, kiedy szedł na jego badania kontrolne. Zayn, Niall i Liam zawsze byli gotowi do wyjścia, gdy Louis miał ochotę na wyjście bez względu jaka to była pora. Oczywiście ludzie byli przekonani bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że rodzina królewska spodziewa się potomka, ale starali się zachować to dla siebie, bo król był tak zirytowany, kiedy ludzie pytali. Starał się przenieść kiedy ostry skurcz podobny do tych ostatnich uniemożliwił mu poruszanie się.

\- Nie teraz… HARRY ! - krzyknął próbując oddychać, czuł się trochę lepiej gdy Harry przybiegł do pokoju.

\- Co si-O cholera! - Harry szybko złapał Louis’ego, krzycząc na Eleanor aby wzięła rzeczy, gdy wkładał Louis’ego do samochodu.

Ponieważ samochód znajdował się blisko bramy, ludzie na zewnątrz od razu zauważyli, króla niosącego królową w zaawansowanej ciąży do auta, a następnie bardzo nerwową i nieśmiałą dziewczynę niosącą torbę, którą szybko zajęła miejsce obok Louis’ego. Ludzie na zewnątrz natychmiast przenieśli się z drogi, aby samochód mógł przejechać. Szeptali o tym, że mieli rację, a ich królowa miała urodzić księcia lub księżniczkę.

Jak tylko dotarli do szpitala, Harry natychmiast krzyczał o pomoc, niosąc Louis’ego który wrzeszczał przekleństwa i obelgi na niego, gdy Eleanor próbowała nadążyć za długimi krokami Harry’ego. Dr Limbocker natychmiast kazała każdemu sprawdzić czy wszystko jest gotowe, a sama podała Harry’emu niebieskie ubranie i powiedziała mu, żeby poszedł za nią. Wkrótce byli gotowi do cięcia, aby otworzyć Louis’ego ponownie, ale tym razem jego dzieci było w porządku, był przytomny, z Harry’m przy jego boku.

\- Okey, mamy zamiar wyjąć dziecko. Louis możesz poczuć niewielkie ciśnienie i szarpanie - wyjaśniła podczas gdy Louis skierował wzrok na swojego męża, który patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na to co się dzieje.

\- Dziecko A to… chłopiec! - powiedziała kobieta, na co Harry wybuchnął płaczem, gdy usłyszał krzyki wypełniające pokój.

\- Czy-Czy jest w porządku? - Zapytał, patrząc z uwielbieniem na pięknego malutkiego chłopca pokrytego krwią i innymi nieprzyjemnymi rzeczami. Mimo wszystko nadal był piękny. Lekarz dał go pielęgniarce, która wyczyściła go i natychmiast umieściła go owiniętego w żółty kocyk na klatce piersiowej Louis’ego.

\- Cześć kochanie, jestem twoim tatusiem - szepnął Louis, całując go w czoło, gdy Harry ostrożnie pogłaskał go po policzku jednym z palców.

\- Dziecko B to dziewczynka - powiedziała, jak kolejny krzyk - nie tak głośny jak ich syna - rozniósł się po sali. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać płaczu, gdy trzymał chłopca bliżej niego.

Wkrótce mniejsze dziecko zwinięte w biały kocyk, zostało umieszczone na jego piersi, a on natychmiast owinął ramię wokół niej, trzymając ją mocno. Harry odkrył, że jego dzieci, będą miały głowę pełną pięknych maleńkich kosmyków ciemnobrązowych włosów i nie miał wątpliwości, że zamienią się w loki. Zaczął płakać, gdy zauważył jakie były małe - takie jak Daphne - noski, Louis’ego i jego usta i wszystko co musiał zrobić, to czekać, by zobaczyć jakiego koloru są ich oczy.

\- Możesz je trzymać - powiedział Louis patrząc na Harry’ego, oferując mu malutkie dzieci, które Harry natychmiast wziął. Trzymał je blisko siebie, nigdy nie chcąc ich puścić. Miał rodzinę, miał dwoje dzieci, które musiał razem z Louis’m chronić bez względu na wszystko.

\- Czy możemy nazwać ją Elizabeth Gemma? - zapytał uśmiechając się do niej.

\- Oczywiście, uwielbiam to. Jak mamy zamiar nazwać synka? - zapytał Louis.

\- On… On wygląda jak William - powiedział Harry, patrząc się na Louis’ego.

\- Wygląda jak Edward - Za argumentował Louis.

\- William Edward? - szepnął Harry.

\- Podoba mi się Edward William… proszę? - błagał mniejszy.

\- Więc, Edwad William. Lubisz swoje imię synku? - zagruchał Harry, uśmiechając się szerzej gdy dziecko przekręciło się i pisnęło - Powiedział, że tak - uśmiechnął się do Louis’ego.

\- Mhmm.. - Roześmiał się mniejszy, krzywiąc się na ból nowych szwów.  
Kilka dni później Louis i dzieci byli gotowi opuścić szpital. Wyszedł na wózku inwalidzkim, pchanym przez Harry’ego, podczas gdy Danielle i Perrie niosły dzieci w ich fotelikach samochodowych z Liam’em i Zayn’em idącymi przed nimi, oraz Niall’em niosącym torbę. Zauważyli kilka osób czekających na nich z wielkimi uśmiechami. Uśmiechnęli się i pomachali, następnie wsiedli do dwóch różnych samochodów i odjechali do pałacu. Jak tylko wrócili do domu Louis został zabrany do pokoju przez Harry’ego, a następnie kobiety przyszły wręczając im dzieci.

\- Cześć Lizzy… - uśmiechnął się Louis, patrząc na dziecko, które wydawało się koncentrować swoje oczy na wszystkim. Dzień po tym jak urodziły się otworzyły oczy po raz pierwszy ujawniając parę zielonych i jasnoniebieskich oczek, które należały do małego Edwarda.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy je wprowadzić, skarbie. Chcę je pokazać - powiedział Harry siadając obok Louis’ego na łóżku, trzymając śpiącego chłopca w ramionach.

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz - powiedział Louis składając Harry’emu buziaka - Kocham cię.  
\- Też cię kocham - uśmiechnął się Harry.

Zarówno Styles jak i Louis postanowili pokazać swoje dzieci, poddanym podczas spaceru w ogrodzie. Kilka dni później były zdjęcia ich czterech w gazetach i telewizji, prezentując ich jako książę i księżniczka Ellizabeth Gemma i Edward William. Na pytania kto zajmie tron odpowiadali, że Elizabeth prawdopodobnie przejmie tron Doncaster, ponieważ dzieci Lottie przejmą Hiszpański tron, a król Tomlinson postanowił, że Elizabeth stanie się nową królową Doncaster po jego śmierci.

Harry i Louis obserwowali ich śpiące dzieci. Styles nie mógł pomóc, ale był bardziej niż wdzięczny za to, że miał pięknego męża, dwoje pięknych dzieci, które kochał całym sercem. Był tam dość długo, trzymając za rękę swojego męża i szeptał “Kocham cię” pieczętując to słodkim pocałunkiem. Przez prawie sześć lat myślał, że umrze samotnie lub ożeni się z kobietą, której nie będzie kochał i będzie z nią tylko ze względu na jego królestwo, ale teraz miał wszystko co kiedykolwiek chciał. Gemma miała rację, kiedy powiedziała mu, że znajdzie sposób, aby znaleźć człowieka, którego naprawdę będzie kochał i żeby był wreszcie szczęśliwy.

A teraz wraz z upływem lat, gdy jego dzieci wyrosły na wesołe czterolatki, wiedział, że zawsze będzie tu ktoś kto będzie go kochał jak Louis kocha go. Miał Louis’ego, który zawsze będzie go kochał i będzie dla niego, podczas gdy wyszeptywali sobie pocieszające słowa przytulając się i leżąc w łóżku. Stwierdził, że jego oczy znów mają jasny połysk, uśmiechał się. Znów był szczęśliwy.


End file.
